Meeting Opposites
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Meyrin Hawke is a smart and sweet girl. Auel Neider is a smart and smartmouthed boy. When these total opposites meet each other, what will happen? Will they fall for each other or hate each other? Auel and Meyrin fanfic. AU...no, it's NOS! [[Complete]]
1. Accidental Confrontation

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

Meeting Opposites

Auel and Meyrin FanFic

Meyrin Hawke is a fourteen-year old girl living in Orb. She loves studying and going outside, and has a small circle of close friends she can trust. She is smart and sweet. Auel Neider is a fourteen-year old boy living in Orb. He loves pulling pranks and making fun of people. Secretly, he loves nature. He has many buds, but only have one really close friend. He is smart and smart-mouthed. What happens when these two opposites meet?

(Some weird friends and pairings!) NOS (Not Original Storyline) Which means it is based on another setting than from Destiny. It takes places in high school.

Chapter 1 – Accidental Confrontation

Meyrin

Meyrin Hawke was walking through the halls in school. She was so happy. She had just gotten back her history test, and as usual, she had aced it! _Boo ya! _She cheered inwardly. Her hair was in her usual pigtails. She smiled. Then she turned around the bend, heading towards her locker, and looked down to see if she had her lucky bracelet. She loved it so. When she was small, her mother gave it to her as a gift when Meyrin brought home her first report card, all A's.

She looked up, just to see someone headed towards her. She crashed into him, and dropped her bracelet.

"Hey! Watch it, clumsy! Oh, it's the nerd." The boy's voice dropped from an annoyed voice to a disgusted tone.

Meyrin looked up. There he was. Auel Neider. Local hottie and resident bad boy. She sighed. She thought he was cute, but she didn't care for his attitude. _He's probably dumb as nails too. _She thought inwardly. She picked up her books, but couldn't find her bracelet.

"What's wrong? Lost your organizer?" Auel said sarcastically.

Meyrin looked up and glared at him. "That's not funny! I **don't **have an organizer! I lost my lucky bracelet! You are such an insensitive jerk!" She fired at him.

Auel was slightly taken aback. He had always made fun of her before, but she had never retaliated. _This bracelet must mean a lot to her._ Auel was about to help search for it, but Meyrin ran off, tears falling out of her eyes.

Auel felt bad. Then something caught his eye. No way! It was a silver chain bracelet, with a metal heart painted pink on the end. Auel picked it up. In the heart, it said; _Meyrin._ Auel flipped it over. On the other side, it said; _Believe in your dreams. _Auel was astonished. Meyrin had a lucky charm?

_I'd better return this!_ He thought. Then the bell rang, indicating the next class had begun. _Damn, late again!_

Meyrin

Meyrin folded her arms and put her head on the desk, sobbing silently. _Mother's gift. Mommy gave that to me before she died. She said I was responsible, and I could take care of a bracelet. Now I've lost it. It's all Auel's fault. _

"Meyrin! Hey, Mey, you there?" It was Stellar Loussier. She was one of Meyrin's best friends. Stellar bent down and patted Meyrin's back. "Come on, we're best friends, you can tell me."

Meyrin sniffed. "I hate that creep!"

Stellar was confused, but before she could ask any further questions, the classroom door opened and the teacher came in.

Auel

"Hey Auel! Let's skip geometric math! I heard a cool new math class opened. Let's check it out!" Sting Oakley, Auel's best bud called to him.

Auel nodded. "Sure."

Meyrin

Stellar sent a note to Meyrin. On it, she wrote; _Who?_

Meyrin wrote on it, and then sent it back. Stellar opened it up. Meyrin had wrote; _Auel Neider. _

Then the door to her math room opened, and to boys came in. A blue-haired boy and a green-haired boy. Auel and Sting.

Meyrin gasped, and heard Stellar stifle a laugh behind her. The teacher, Mr. La Flagga, looked at the newcomers and sighed.

" 'kay, who are you?" He asked bluntly.

Auel looked at him straight in the eye. "We were assigned to this class, just now."

The teacher nodded. "Sit in any available seats." He said, uncaringly.

Auel looked around. Two empty seats, one beside a boy named Shinn Asuka, and one beside, Meyrin.

Auel went towards Meyrin, but then a blond-haired girl budded in. " Excuse me, but I'm sitting here." She said, smiling.

Auel was surprised. So he had to sit behind Meyrin and Stellar, who had just budded in.

Auel poked Meyrin in the back. "Psst. Meyrin. I…" he started.

Meyrin turned around, angry. "Shut up. I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

"Miss Hawke! That's an automatic detention! Now turn around!" the teacher shouted.

Meyrin gasped. She had **never **had detention before. She fumed with anger. This was the last class today, and it was Tuesday. _Ugh, I hate that Auel more than ever!_

After school

Meyrin slammed her locker shut. "I can't believe I have detention! I am a _good _student! I don't get detention!" she exclaimed.

Stellar grimaced. "Sorry."

"You're not the one that should apologize! It should be that blue creep!"

Stellar smiled. "I'll call you after detention!"

Meyrin waved back.

Detention

Meyrin hesitated outside the door. She concentrated long and hard, then decided to just ignore the other detentionees. She put her hand on the door, but didn't open it.

"It won't bite, you know."

Meyrin turned around. Shinn. Shinn Asuka. Meyrin had a crush on him ever since grade seven. Now it was grade nine for both of them.

"S-Shinn! Where, umm…do you have detention?"

Shinn groaned. "Yeah. Got caught ditching science."

Meyrin smiled. " Really? But you are great at science."

Shinn smiled back. "It was copying notes all day. Ugh, not my idea of fun."

Meyrin giggled. "I hate copying notes too. But I have those notes! Do you want them?"

Shinn grinned. "Thanks! Anyways, what is a girl like you doing in detention? Are you in trouble? How? You are a perfect student!"

"Auel Neider was bothering me, and when I turned around to tell him off, the teacher gave me detention."

"That's a bad reason."

Meyrin nodded in agreement.

The two of them walked into detention together. The people inside looked at them. Among the people inside were; Sting Oakley, Clotho Buer, Yzak Jule, Dearka Elsman, Shani Andras, Meer Campbell, Cagalli Yula Attha, and… Auel Neider.

"Oh great." Meyrin uttered when she saw him. Shinn looked at where she was looking. Auel.

Author's Notes 

I know this story may be a bit queer… but, please review. I don't mind flames. Just remember, if you have any suggestions or questions, please include that in your review! Also, I will add more characters later! And the characters are in the same grade as their age group!


	2. Detaining Detention

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny

Chapter 2 – Detaining Detention

Meyrin

Meyrin frowned. _Ugh. Figures he'd be in detention! That idiot! Ahh! I am **not **sitting near him! _

Meyrin pushed through the crowd of other students in detention, and passed Auel with her head high. She had totally forgotten about Shinn in her swift rush of disgust, but he was following her, trying not to smile.

Auel looked up at Meyrin. "Meyrin, hey!" he called out to her. Meyrin ignored him.

Auel looked at the ground and sighed. _Damn, now she hates me even more for getting her detention. When the hell am I going to be able to return this to her? _

Shinn sat beside Meyrin at the table near the windows. He looked at Meyrin. They had known each other ever since grade two, when he saw her on the ground underneath the monkey bars. She had scraped her knees, and she looked at Shinn forlornly. Shinn had immediately torn his shirt and covered her knees. They had been good friends ever since.

Shinn smiled at the memory, and looked at Meyrin again. She had a calm expression on her face. _What the? Just a second ago, she was staring daggers at that guy!_

Meyrin was looking outside. She loved being outside. The feel of the wind blowing against your face, and the whistle of the wind in the trees. Her mother had used to call her "my little wind breeze", because Meyrin had loved being outside, especially when the wind was present. Another reason Meyrin got the name was because she was a fantastic runner. She had always won races when she was small against her older sister, Lunamaria. But Meyrin had not run for a long time. She gave it up about after her mother died, when Meyrin was eight.

"Hey! Earth to Meyrin! I think we lost her!" Shinn's cheerful voice broke through her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed that he had sat beside her, and now that she did, she started to blush.

"Oh, Shinn, I didn't even know you were here!" she blurted out. Shinn looked at her oddly.

"Do you want me to sit somewhere else?" he asked sadly, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, no, it's f-fine! I mean it! You can sit here anytime…" Meyrin stuttered, and then turned away.

Shinn was about to reply when a voice interrupted both of them. Auel.

"Meyrin, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Meyrin glared at him. "No, I said I never want to talk to you again. Actually, I never want to even see you again!"

Shinn looked at Auel. He had never really like the blue-haired boy. He remembered that he used to bully Meyrin a lot. Now he glared at Auel as well.

"Why don't you buzz off? She said she doesn't want to see you again!"

Auel glared back at Shinn, and started to yell angrily. His patience was wearing thin. "Shut up and stay out of this, you red-eyed freak!"

Shinn's face got very heated. He pulled back his fist, and punched Auel in the cheek. Auel staggered back, and Meyrin gasped. A few students got up to cheer on the fight.

"Come on Auel, are you going to take that?" Dearka yelled out.

"Shinn, finish him off!" Cagalli screamed at them.

Auel recomposed himself, and punched Shinn in the stomach, causing Shinn to cough up blood. Meyrin screamed out, and then walked up and slapped Auel in the face. Auel was shocked. His face bore a huge red print. But Auel had the decency not to hit her back.

"Stop it! You're crazy! Look at what you're doing! Stop this!" And with that, Meyrin helped Shinn up, and pulled him out of detention.

Outside the door of the school, Meyrin helped Shinn over to a bench, and they both sat down.

"Shinn, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Shinn smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Meyrin frowned slightly, knowing he was lying. "I'll help you home." She offered. Just then, Lunamaria appeared at the doorway.

" Meyrin! I heard you got detention! What happened?" Then Luna's eyes fell on Shinn. "What happened to him?" she said, her voice softening.

"That idiot Auel hit him. Ugh, he is such a freak!"

Luna looked at Meyrin curiously. Her sister never yelled at anyone before. Or had hated anyone before.

Meyrin stared at Shinn's bloody face. She grabbed a tissue and started to wipe up the blood. Shinn opened his eyes and smiled at Meyrin's touch.

Next Day

Meyrin smiled cheerfully. Yesterday, she and Shinn had walked home together! She couldn't wait to talk to him again today. Just as she turned the corner, she bumped into someone.

"Oof!" Meyrin gasped as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact. But to her surprise, someone caught her.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Haha. Cliff-hanger ending. Anyways, who do you think should catch her? Shinn? Auel? Or someone else? I have a vague idea of who, but if you want to suggest anyone, be my guest! Please review! I don't mind flames, and I will try to update as quickly as I can. And thank you to the reviewers for this story, you have been very encouraging.


	3. Bio

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, and if I did… you wouldn't want to know

Pre-Author's Notes 

LOL. Thanks so much for all your reviews. I know some of you wanted Auel to catch her…but mwahaha, I'm evil. It's someone you didn't suspect! Bet you didn't see him coming! I was going to make Auel catch her at first thought, but I decided to surprise you guys! Just read on please!

**Warning – This story may have some language and terms that are a bit mature…who am I kidding, they are so high school. Anyways, don't read if you aren't over thirteen, or if you are sensitive.**

Chapter 3 – Bio

Auel

Auel walked through the halls grumpily. Meyrin was mad at him, and he didn't even get a chance to apologize or return the bracelet. He walked up to his locker and opened it.

"Surprise!" a girl popped out of his locker. "Hi Auel, miss me?"

"Not now, not ever."

The girl was Meer Campbell. She was Lacus's identical cousin, and had a thing for Auel ever since he could remember. She thought every guy would be drooling over her (most of them were, she had big ones wink wink) But Auel wasn't interested. Never had been, never would be. He didn't really think he liked anyone in particular at the moment.

"Hey, what's with the long face? I'm here!"

Auel groaned. She was so annoying.

Meyrin

She felt someone's arms around her, and she opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey, watch where you're stepping, or you'll end up hurting someone." A voice said cheerfully.

Meyrin looked up and saw Dearka Elsman holding her arms. He was a senior, very smart, and very hot. He was a bit of a bad boy. She didn't know him well, but she knew he was popular, especially with the female crowd. But he hung out with Yzak Jule a lot. Meyrin and Stellar were secretly afraid of Yzak. He was so impulsive, and had a short temper.

"Hi. Umm… thanks for saving me."

Dearka grinned. "No probs. Anyways, I saw you at detention yesterday. I never thought of you as the type of girl who would get detention."

Meyrin flushed. She remembered her encounter with Auel, and anger came back to her. "Hmph. Wasn't my fault! It was all that creep Auel's fault! He got me in trouble!"

"How?"

"He was bothering me, and when I turned around to tell him off, the teacher saw me talking and gave me detention!"

"Who was the teacher?"

"Mr. La Flagga."

Dearka grinned. " He always gives detentions like that. But he never gets mad, just says, 'You have detention' and that's it. He's also my math teacher for my third class."

Meyrin smiled at Dearka. " Yeah, I guess he is an _okay_ teacher." Meyrin looked at her watch. " Oh shit! It's already 8:10!"

"We're way early. Class doesn't start until 8:30."

" I promised Ms. Badgrieul, my biology teacher, to help her with the lab today, and I have to go in early to set up!"

Dearka chuckled. " Good luck with that. She hates people who are late."

Meyrin groaned, waved goodbye to Dearka, and ran into the school.

Auel

"Wanna walk me to class? We have biology together! I think we are going to dissection today! We can be partners, and you can protect me from the ugly frog!" Meer offered.

Auel groaned again. " In your dreams. And you don't need protection from something dead."

Meer was getting annoyed. "You are missing the chance of a lifetime!" she called after him.

Auel shook his head exasperation. He continued down the hall and saw some of the people from his basketball team standing near the lockers, discussing the upcoming game against Northside High. Their school and Northside had been rivals for a long time. The finals for the tournament were to be this Friday. Two more days. As forward, Auel was important to the outcome of the game.

Auel walked over to them. " Hey. Talking 'bout the game?"

Shani Andras looked at him. He was point guard. "Yeah. You better be there, or we're gonna lose."

"I'll be there. You can count on me."

Athrun Zala looked over at Auel. "You haven't been to the last two games, and you missed a game last month as well. Coach was gonna suspend you from the team, but lucky for you, this is the last game, so it would be pointless to."

Auel grumbled. There was Athrun for you. As the captain of the team and captain of football and hockey as well, he was very well-liked, and had many female admirers. Also, Athrun was a straight A student, and a good leader. " I'll be there, cap' in."

Kira Yamato spoke up. " Auel, I think the bio teacher is trying to get your attention."

Sure enough, Ms. Badgrieul was calling out his name from the class down the hall. Auel grunted, and walked down the hall towards her. When he reached the bio classroom, he stopped.

" Did you want to see me?"

The teacher went to her seat and looked at Auel, with a testing look on her face. "Do you know why you're here, Mr. Neider?"

"Nope, but I bet you're gonna tell me."

Ms. Badgrieul frowned. " The principal feels you have not been behaving to the best you can be. In this month alone, you have served thirteen detentions, two suspensions, and the coaches have informed me you have missed two basketball games, four basketball practices, four volleyball games, and five volleyball practices. And in many classes you have not participated at all. You have a poor attitude, and you are not respectful towards school property. You have destroyed two textbooks this semester. You definitely haven't been acting to the best of your ability."

Auel yawned. "So, what are you saying?"

Ms. Badgrieul frowned even more. "We believe working at the library and around classes at the school will improve your attitude. We have contacted the public library, and they have consented to you working as community service, which means you will not be paid for your work. And right now you will help me set up for a lab I will have in this class in a moment."

Auel's mouth dropped. " Community service? You can't do this!"

"Yes we can. We have called your parents and they have agreed it will be helpful for you."

Auel's face fell. "How long will I have to do this for?"

Ms. Badgrieul looked at Auel with not even a glimmer of pity on her face. " Right now for a month. Then we will decide if you need to work longer or not. But you have to work for at least a month. And after this Friday's game, you are not to participate in any school team sport until you have finished your work."

Auel was getting angry. "This is unfair bullshit! What the hell is this? It's not my freaking fault all you teachers are so boring! Anyone right in their mind would skip class!"

Just at that moment, Meyrin appeared at the door, panting after running the long distance. "I am awfully sorry I am late, Me Badgrieul." Then she caught sight of Auel, who was indignant after learning of his new job. " You! What are you doing here?"

Ms Badgrieul cut in. " He will be helping you set up today. And he will be working at the library every day after school from now on. You work at the library too, don't you, Miss Hawke? Won't you escort him over there after school today?" The last part was more of a demand than a request.

Meyrin nodded unhappily, and went to the cupboard to get materials ready for the lab. Auel joined her, and together, they silently set up the classroom.

Later

The bell rung. People began to file into the bio class. Auel looked at the class and frowned angrily. Meyrin looked at him. Funny, he looked kind of cute when he was mad. Then Meyrin shook her head hard. _Stupid, you hate him. Remember?_

Ms. Badgrieul called attention to the class. "Please sit down. We will begin the class shortly. Find a lab partner please."

Auel grumbled. He and Sting had always been lab partners, and always fooled around. But Sting wasn't here today, and Meer was already batting her eyes at him. He looked around to see if there was anyone else he could pair with. There was Vino, but he and Youlan always paired together. Then there was always Meyrin. Yes, Meyrin. She usually paired with Stellar, but Stellar had recently transferred out of the class. Auel groaned. Some choice. A girl who loved him, or a girl who hated him. Auel sighed, and then saw Meer coming up to him from the corner of his eye. He quickly walked to Meyrin and tapped on her shoulder.

" Umm, do you want to be my lab partner?" he asked, his face showing no expression.

Meyrin was surprised. _Did he just ask to be my lab partner? What? But then I do have no partner. And I don't want to pair with the teacher, she is so strict. _Meyrin sighed to herself, and nodded to Auel.

Meer then showed up behind Auel and smiled superficially. " Auel sweetie, want to be my lab partner? You can do the work while I watch!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great offer, but I have to decline." Auel said sarcastically. "I have a lab partner already." Auel grabbed Meyrin's hand and pulled her towards him.

Meer pulled her blue eyes to Meyrin's face. " Are you his lab partner?" she questioned.

Meyrin nodded, and leaned against Auel. "Yes I am."

Meer's eyes narrowed. "Whatever. Watch out, cause he is mine! All mine. And if you mess with me, me and my friends will mess you up." With that threat, Meer left.

Meyrin was a bit shocked, and looked up to Auel for an explanation.

Auel sighed. " She has had a crush on me forever, and she is so annoying. Sorry, but I think I just made you a target."

Meyrin shrugged. "I don't know. It's kinda hard picturing anyone liking _you_." She said grinning.

"Hey! I'll have you know a lot of girls think I am hot!"

"Yeah, probably. You mean only your grandmother thinks so, right?"

"Hey!"

After the Lab

"Meyrin, umm, hold on a sec!"

Meyrin was about to leave as Auel called her name. "Yeah?"

"Umm, can you meet me after school by my locker? I have to give you something." Auel looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed. Meyrin nodded, and left for her next class.

Hall

"Hey, Meyrin, wait up!"

Meyrin turned around.

Author's Notes 

Okay, I tried to make it a little longer; hopefully it is not too bad! Did I spell Badgrieul wrong? If I did, please tell me the right way to spell it! You'll find out why Meyrin needs to work at the library! If you want any other characters in Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny to be in this story, please tell me! I have a few in mind for later, such as:

Nicol Amarfi, Yzak Jule, Miriallia Haww, Cagalli Yula Attha, Lacus Clyne, Sai Argyle, Tolle Koenig, Fllay Allster and maybe some others.

Who do you want in the story of those people? Or maybe others? I am trying to keep it to the characters young enough for high school, and some, like Meer, I am not sure of their age, so I made it up. Meer is fourteen…two years younger than Lacus…yes, they are cousins in my story…hehe. And I know I made Meer like Auel and it's kinda weird, but hey, I warned you of this in the first chapter! And I may make Meer a bit evil…sorry, I know lots of people do this, and I actually like Meer, but I couldn't think of any other character besides her. I actually don't even like Lacus…so, it's kinda weird…like me… So please review! ) And if you have any questions about the story, please feel free to ask! D


	4. Rising Emotions

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. If I did, Nicol would not be dead, and neither would Auel or Stellar.

**Pre-Author's Notes – **This chapter is dedicated to my friend. She doesn't read fanfiction, but the reason I dedicated this chapter to her is because she's a great friend. Currently, she is on vacation. She laughs all the time, but when we were discussing something, she said she didn't think a relationship could develop in a day. This story will prove her wrong! D

Chapter 4 – Rising Emotions

Meyrin

Meyrin turned around, and saw Shinn running towards her. When he finally reached her, he stopped to catch his breath for a minute. When he was okay, he looked at Meyrin, and smiled.

"I'm glad I caught you in time." Shinn smiled a smile so cute that Meyrin thought she might melt.

_Oh my gosh. Is he going to ask me out? Oh, I hope so! I can't wait! Yay, he said he was glad he caught me in time! Oh, what's he going to say?_

"Do you want to have lunch together? Today I mean?"

Meyrin couldn't believe her ears. _He wants to have lunch with me! _She screamed internally.

"Yes!" she shouted. _Oops, I might have sounded a bit eager. Oh well, I am happy! Wait, I am overreacting. It's probably just as friends._

"Okay, well, see ya at lunch!" With that, Shinn ran down the hall.

Meyrin turned around and smiled big. She couldn't believe he had just asked her out. Well, kinda, anyways.

"Mey!" Meyrin turned around at the sound of her name. It was Stellar. "Wait up!"

When Stellar caught up, she grinned at Meyrin. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"My mom said it was okay if you want to sleep over this weekend! I bought two tickets to the new movie, _Dream Seeker_, and we can watch it! There is a waiting list for that movie now, so we have to go watch it within a week. So if you want to come over this weekend, we can watch it!"

"Cool! Isn't _Dream Seeker_ a romantic comedy?" Meyrin queried.

"Yup. Total chick flick. No self-respecting boy would want to watch it!" Stellar joked.

"Yeah."

"Look, there's Miriallia Haww. She's so pretty. She's a junior, right?"

" Yeah, I saw her in Dearka's class."

"Really? I think Dearka likes her, but don't tell anyone. 'kay?" Dearka was Stellar's cousin.

"Whoa, weird. I never knew that. You know his best friend, Yzak? I saw him in the senior chem. class, and he was totally looking at Mir. She takes senior chem. already"

"Ooh, love triangle." Stellar laughed.

Meyrin nodded, then her mind drifted to Shinn. Stellar still didn't know she liked Shinn, Meyrin for some reason wanted to keep it to herself. It was strange, because all the crushes Stellar had, Meyrin was the first to know. This made Meyrin feel a little guilty. Stellar had liked a different guy every few years, while Meyrin had liked Sting Oakley ever since grade one to six, but when he started to date some cheerleader, Meyrin had suddenly liked her childhood friend, Shinn Asuka. Meanwhile, Stellar had liked: grade one-three was Vino Dupre. Grade four to five was Sting Oakley, so there was a little conflict between the two best friends. From grade six to eight was Athrun Zala, but because he was two years older, it was more of a fantasy crush. At the moment, Stellar claimed she did not have a crush on any boy.

"Stellar, I forgot to tell you. Shinn wants to have lunch with us. He just asked me."

Stellar stared at Meyrin, then turned pink. "Shinn Asuka?"

"Yeah." Meyrin was a little surprised to see her best friend blush. "Is something wrong with that?"

Stellar shook her head. "Nope. Not at all. I-I've gotta go. Don't want to be late for my French class." Stellar hurried away.

Meyrin was a little surprised. What was up with Stellar? Oh well, didn't matter that much. _I'm going to have lunch with Shinn!_ She thought happily. _Maybe he does like me. _

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" an angry voice shouted at her.

"Huh?" it was Yzak! Meyrin had accidentally stepped on his foot. "Oh, I am so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to make my foot better. I have a basketball game to play today! What am I supposed to do? Huh?"

Meyrin blushed, and started to stutter. "I-I am really very sorry. I wasn't looking…"

"Yeah you weren't! You better watch where you…" Yzak was cut off suddenly by a voice behind him.

"Leave her alone, Yzak. You're making a big deal of it. You're on the bench 24/7 anyways, so your toe doesn't matter much."

Yzak's face turned red, and he spun around to face the intruder face-to-face. Angry blue eyes met gentle brown eyes. Meyrin looked over to see who saved her, and was surprised to see the face of Nicol Amarfi. He was an honours student, and was on the tennis and lacrosse teams. Meyrin hardly knew him, but knew he was very nice and smart, and was a sophomore, same as Lunamaria. So it was rather brave for him to save her from Yzak, well known for his bad attitude.

Yzak grumbled, and was going to reply when the bell rung. "Watch out, Amarfi." He muttered.

Meyrin looked at Nicol and smiled shyly. "Thanks for helping me back there. That guy scares me."

Nicol smiled at Meyrin. " No problem. He just has a quick temper. Better get to class. Hey, aren't you in grade ten English?"

Meyrin nodded.

"That's my class. Is it Advanced English?"

"Yeah."

Nicol smiled. "So we're classmates. Cool." Meyrin looked at Nicol and smiled back. _He has a nice smile. Reminds me of mother a bit._

After Class

Meyrin waved goodbye to Nicol. Lunch was next. Meyrin was excited. _Yay, Shinn is having lunch with me! _

As she walked to the cafeteria, she remembered she had to get her money from her locker. _Damn it. I've gotta go back. _

When she reached her locker, she quickly opened the combo, and looked around for her wallet.

"Hey, Meyrin!" Meyrin turned around. Her sister, Lunamaria, was waving to her. "Got any money?"

Meyrin sighed. It was a frequent habit of Luna's to forget her wallet. "Yeah, but you owe me."

Luna shrugged, grabbed five dollars from Meyrin and grinned. " 'kay."

As the sisters headed to the cafeteria, they saw Rey Za Berrel near the chemistry class. Luna stopped, and winked to Meyrin. " See ya in the café." And then she went to Rey.

Meyrin smiled. It was a well-known fact that her sister had a crush on Rey. Rey, on the other hand, was a sophomore like as well, but was extremely smart and into martial arts. Luna was smart, and played volleyball and soccer. Ever since she had gotten a crush on Rey, she had been taking karate classes and fencing as well. But she sucked, and Meyrin knew that for sure.

Meyrin opened the door to the cafeteria, and then waited in line. When it was her turn, she picked up a turkey sandwich, lime jello, and a can of coke.

"That'll be $4.95."Meyrin looked up and saw Vino Dupre, who was in her bio and math class.

"Okay." Meyrin fished out money from her wallet. Some kids were allowed to work in the cafeteria as community service. Meyrin was glad she didn't have to. She did not like hairnets. She felt Vino was brave to wear one, being a guy and all. He was one of Meyrin's friends, and she knew he hated being made fun of for wearing one.

"Nice hairnet. What are you, a granny?" a taunting voice beside Meyrin spoke up. Meyrin glanced over and saw Shani Andras, holding a tray full of spaghetti, and laughing. Beside Shani, Meyrin caught a glimpse of Auel. Then she saw Shani nudge Auel, telling him to join in.

"Yeah, real dumb. Please serve us, grandma." Auel teased. Vino glared, but didn't say anything, except, " $5.75."

"Hey, what do I look like, a bank? Come on, let me slide on this one, man." Shani uttered.

Vino shook his head, and Shani started to look angry. Auel paid his, and turned to Shani.

"Come on, dude, just pay him."

Shani glared at his friend. "Yeah, right." Then he turned to Vino, smacked the money on the table, and spat. " You better watch your back." He muttered.

Meyrin looked angry, and walked away. She thought Auel was nice after this morning, but seeing him make fun of Vino got her blood boiling again. _ He is such a jerk._ The she caught sight of Shinn. He and Stellar were sitting across from each other, laughing. She walked over to them and smiled. " Hi."

Shinn looked up and smiled at her, and gestured for her to sit down. Meyrin sat down, and was about to ask Shinn a question when he turned to Stellar and started to talk again. "And when he actually saw his fly was down, and looked, that was hilarious!"

Stellar giggled. "And then he couldn't even zip it up!"

Meyrin was confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Stellar smiled. "French class. It was so funny. The teacher had his fly down!" Then she and Shinn started to laugh all over again. Meyrin felt left out. The rest of the lunch period went the same way. Shinn and Stellar talking about things Meyrin didn't know about. They were also laughing at things Mey didn't find funny at all. When the bell rang that signalled lunch was over, Meyrin was actually glad. The next class was gym, and all three of them were in that class.

Meyrin got up. "I'm gonna go. I've gotta get my gym bag. See ya at class." The she left.

As she walked down the hall, tears started to form in her eyes. _He asked **me** to sit with him at lunch, and then he totally ignores me! He and Stellar were talking non-stop all period. Does he like her?_

Meyrin shook her head, and hurried to her locker, grabbed her gym clothes and her water bottle. Then she slammed her locker door and hurried to the change rooms. When she was almost there, she bumped into someone.

"M-Meyrin!" Oh great, it was Auel. Again.

"Move." Meyrin was in no mood to talk to anyone. She was upset already from what happened with Shinn, and she was already mad at Auel for what he did to Vino.

"Wait. I-I want to remind you that…umm, remember I told you to meet me at my locker after school? I have to give you something, so..."

" Whatever it is, I don't want it. Leave me alone. I thought you were nice because of how you acted at bio this morning, but you haven't changed. You guys are all the same. I heard you make fun of Vino today. FYI, he's my friend!"

Auel looked taken aback. "I-I, I was just joking around!"

Meyrin glared at him. "It wasn't funny. Now just get out of my face!" And with that said, Meyrin dashed into the change rooms.

Auel stood there, shocked. _Why is she so pissed? I wasn't that mean. Oh well, maybe she didn't know this, but this is my next class too. _

Phys Ed

Auel

Auel got out of the change room. He had on the school's gym uniform, which consisted of navy shorts and a white and navy blue t-shirt. He sat down on one of the benches in the gym and half-listened as the gym teacher explained today's workout. Running. Cross country running. As they went outside to the track, Auel noticed Meyrin walking by herself. _That's funny. She's usually walking with a blonde girl. Why does she look mad? Is it because of me? Wait, she's looking at someone. Who is that? Oh, it's the blonde girl. With that guy she was with the yesterday. That red-eyed guy. Shinn, I think. _Auel caught up with Meyrin, and then tapped on her shoulder. "Hey."

Meyrin jumped a little. Apparently she had not seen him coming. "What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Umm, isn't that blonde girl your friend?"

Meyrin nodded, then looked away. "So, what's your point?"

Auel was a little surprised. "Nothing, I guess."

"Then stop tailing me! Why are you always following me? It's like you're stalking me."

Auel was astonished. Stalking her? "Like anyone would stalk you. I just wanted to remind you that you have to walk me to the library."

Meyrin glared at him. "Go yourself."

Auel grinned evilly. "Don't know the way. And if you don't lead me there, I can always ask Ms. Badgrieul. I'm sure she'll be delighted to know her star pupil won't guide me to the library."

Meyrin looked fiercely at him. "Why are you so mean to me all the time?"

Auel was a little taken aback, but he recovered quickly. "Whatever."

Meyrin

They had reached the track. Everyone started running. Meyrin saw Stellar and Shinn running together ahead of her, and saw Auel running next to her, and when Auel saw her looking at him, he smirked. Meyrin rolled her eyes and tried to run ahead of him, but he caught up with her easily. Meyrin was getting angry. " Leave me alone!" she hissed at him, and ran ahead.

Auel smirked again, and caught up with her. "No." he whispered back.

"Good running, Neider and Hawke! Keep up the good work! And stay together!" the teacher yelled to them.

_Stay together? No!_ Meyrin thought. She saw Auel grin at the teacher's comment. _Why is this happening to me? Of all the boys, why did he have to bug me?_

After class, Meyrin showered and changed. She saw Stellar enter the change room, and scowled. She was in no mood to talk to Stellar. All gym class, she and Shinn had been running together, and she had seen Shinn whisper in her ear, and then she had seen Stellar blush.

Meyrin quickly grabbed her gym bag and left the change room. She quickly went to her locker and grabbed her math books. One more class and it was dismissal. _Ugh. Then I have to take Auel to the library. This is so unfair. _

As she neared the math class, she saw Auel again. Why did she keep meeting him?

"Meyrin! Look, I'm really sorry about lunchtime. I didn't really want to make fun of your friend, it was just, Shani was there, and …I don't know."

Meyrin glared at him. "Oh, so it's okay to make fun of someone just because your friend is there?"

" No, it's not. And I apologized to your friend in the halls just now. Can we call a truce? We're going to have to work together a lot from now on, so we might as well be civil." Auel stuck out

his hand as a peace offering.

Meyrin was rather surprised. "Okay." Then she shook his hand.

Auel looked at the ground. "Umm, can I walk you to class?"

Meyrin nodded. Then the two of them went to math.

Author's Notes 

Yay! This was the longest chapter ever! I know not that many new characters were added, just Nicol and a bit of Vino. Anyways, yes, Meyrin and Auel have resolved their conflict, finally. But it's actually only been two days. Hehe, yes, blame the slow writer. D Well, their conflict is resolved for now. And what is up with Shinn and Stellar? You'll find out in the next chapter! Ciao for now!


	5. Broken Peace

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, and if I did, Athrun would not be an idiot in Destiny.

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers… Thank you. I love reviews, so far they have all been encouraging, and that makes me actually want to work on the next chapter! So props to all reviewers! And I know some of you want Shinn and Stellar to be together…now you'll see what happens! )

Chapter 5 – Broken Peace

Meyrin

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Meyrin sighed. She had gotten a ton of homework, and since today was Wednesday, she was helping out at the library after school. She gathered up her books. Stellar had missed the class for some reason. Stellar never missed classes. Shinn also was not there. Meyrin felt a little sad at the thought. Because Stellar was absent, Auel had sat beside her. Before he left the classroom, he dropped a piece of paper beside Meyrin. The note said; _Remember, meet me by my locker when you're finished getting your books. I have something for you. A.N. _

Meyrin grabbed her math book and walked out of the classroom. When she reached her locker, she opened it, and a piece of paper fell out. Meyrin picked it up, surprised. She opened it, and it said; _Mey-Mey, I have big news! Call me after you're done at the library! _

Meyrin sighed. The note was from Stellar. She and Shinn were the only ones that still called her Mey-Mey. Meyrin hated the nickname, but didn't care that Stellar called her that unless she did it in public. Stellar was so lucky. She was on the tennis team, as well as volleyball, and if she missed practice, the coaches never did anything. Meyrin used to be on the volleyball and badminton teams, but when her dad informed her that they were losing money, Meyrin gave it up to work. Luna worked too, but at a clothing store. Lucky her. Meyrin sighed again. Luna was also on the basketball and lacrosse teams. She only worked once a week, while Meyrin worked three days a week. Meyrin grabbed her books she needed for homework, and walked down the hall. She was just about to leave when she remembered Auel.

Auel

Auel grabbed the books he needed, and leaned against his locker, waiting. Meyrin hadn't come yet. He reached into his locker and pulled out her bracelet. He had not forgotten about it.

"Hey." Auel was surprised, and dropped the bracelet. It was Meyrin. She bent down to pick up the bracelet, and her eyes widened in shock. " You found my bracelet?"

Auel nodded. "That time in class, and in detention, I tried to give it to you, but you never let me talk after the 'hi'."

Meyrin looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you found the bracelet, though. I was so worried. Anyways, are you ready to go?" Meyrin asked.

Auel grinned, and grabbed Meyrin's arm and led her to the doors. "Yup."

Meyrin smiled, and walked to the edge of the street. Auel ran to catch up with her. "You go here, and cross the street. Then you walk straight to the next stop sign. Then you turn right, walk down another block, and that's where the library is." Meyrin explained.

Auel nodded, and then smiled as the sign across the street turned green. He grabbed Meyrin's hand and led her across the street.

Meyrin

Meyrin blushed at Auel's touch, but didn't pull her hand away. _Why am I blushing? I don't like him!_

Meanwhile, Auel was grinning.

At the library

Meyrin organized the last shelf. "I'm going now! See you tomorrow, Lily!" Meyrin called out to the librarian, who was sitting at her desk, reading a book. Lily was twenty-one, and helped her mom with running the library. Lily waved back to Meyrin, and then continued reading. The library wasn't as busy at the moment. It was four-thirty, and most students were home by now. The library closed at seven, but Meyrin worked the first shift. As she was leaving the library, someone called her name. Meyrin turned around, and saw Auel running to her. Oh shoot. She had forgotten about him.

"Hey." Meyrin greeted him as he finally caught up.

"You forgot about me!" Auel complained.

"Shh!" Lily's mom, Mrs. Randall, scolded him as she passed. Meyrin giggled as Auel turned red.

"Anyways, how do I go home?" Auel asked Meyrin, his voice quieter this time.

" How do you usually go home?" Meyrin asked.

"I usually get a ride from someone from my teams or something after practice or after detention."

"Oh. Well, where do you live?"

" 107 Brite Street. "

" No way." Meyrin was shocked.

" You don't believe me?"

Meyrin paled. "That's an apartment."

Auel groaned. "I know. It's only me and my mom, so we got an apartment."

"But that's where I live."

Now Auel was shocked. "No freaking way! What's your room number?"

" 709."

"You're on the top floor, same as me!"

"What's your room number?"

"715."

"You're the room right across mine!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. This is horrible." Meyrin groaned.

" Why?" Auel was indignant.

"I was just kidding! Or maybe I wasn't." Meyrin laughed.

"Shh!" Mrs. Randall scolded them as she passed again. This time Meyrin turned red, and Auel pulled her out of the library, laughing.

Meyrin smiled to herself. She was actually having fun working now. Auel wasn't so bad.

Later, at the Apartment

Auel

"I still can't believe we're neighbours." Auel said. Meyrin was at her room door, and so was Auel. They were right across the hall.

Meyrin smiled. "You can visit anytime. Especially after school. No one is home. My sister is always home at five forty-five to six, because of her practices and her job, and my dad comes home at eight."

Auel looked surprised. "Sure. My mom's not home until nine."

"What about your dad?"

Auel looked at the ground, uncomfortable. "My parents are divorced."

Meyrin looked up, surprised. " I'm sorry." And with that, she pushed through the door to her apartment and disappeared.

Auel sighed. He hated to be reminded his parents were divorced. They weren't the kind of parents who were civil to each other after a divorce; they were the kind who fought in front of their kid. Auel opened his door and disappeared into his apartment as well.

When he walked up to his kitchen table, he saw there were two messages on the answering machine. The first one was from Sting, asking him to give him his homework. The second was… who was this guy?

" Umm, I guess you're not home. When we met at the coffee place, I asked you for another date. Umm, could you please call me back, Marla? You know my number, but I'll say it anyway. 243-785-4527. Thanks, oh, and it's me, Jim." The answering machine beeped and stopped.

_Jim? Who the hell was Jim, and why was he calling his mother? _Auel's mother's name was Marla. But ever since his parents split up when he was four, she had nevergone out on a date. His mother had a lot of explaining to do. Auel frowned. He picked up the phone, and dialled Sting's number.

Meyrin

After she closed the door, she sighed. Then the phone rang, and Meyrin ran to her room, and grabbed the phone. It was Stellar. She clicked the 'on' button. "Hey."

"Hi Mey-Mey. You won't believe it! Guess what!"

'Guess what.' When it was Lunamaria that asked her this, Luna actually expected her to guess. But when it was Stellar, all she wanted you to do was say 'What'.

"What? You got an 'A' on the math test we got today, which by the way, you can't cause you skipped class! Where were you?" Meyrin asked. She was suspicious.

"Relax, Mey. It's just one test. And besides, the best thing happened."

"What?"

"You know how at lunch today, you were late?"

"Yeah." _Worst mistake of my life. Shinn and Stellar started a convo and completely left me out._

"Well, after that, at gym class, you probably didn't know, you were too busy with Auel, but I was running with Shinn."

_Oh yeah, I noticed! _Meyrin thought. "Yeah, so?" she asked casually.

"Well, he asked me out! And then at math class, we skipped it and sat on the roof. It was so much fun! You won't believe the view. Then we went to his secret place. But I can't show you, cause he said I'm not allowed…but if I could, I would, Mey-Mey."

" H-He asked y-you out!"

"Yeah!. Isn't it great? I always liked him a bit, but then I wasn't so sure. But when we talked at lunch, I knew I liked him for sure."

"Oh." Meyrin whispered. So Shinn asked her to sit with him at lunch, knowing she would invite Stellar. Shinn had set her up. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh, and I have to tell you this. Shinn said that he used to have a crush on you like since grade four to last year, but he knew you liked Sting, so he never did anything. But this year, he started to like me! Isn't that weird?"

"So…you two are d-dating now?"

"Yup."

"I can't believe you."

"What? Mey, I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy? Why would I be happy? I thought you knew I like him!"

"You mean Shinn?"

"Duh!"

"B-But I thought you liked Auel!"

"Auel? Are you insane? I told you I hated him!"

"Yeah, but when you liked Sting, you always said you hated him, but I knew you still liked him. And you and Auel are always together, and I saw you two together at gym!"

"He was running beside me! He followed me! I can't believe you're dating Shinn!"

"It's not like he's yours! Actually, now he's mine." Stellar retorted defensively.

" I don't want to talk to you again." Meyrin blurted out before she could think.

"Me neither!"

With that said, both girls slammed down the phone. Meyrin felt awful. She didn't know what of the four was worse. The fact Shinn and Stellar were dating, or that Shinn like her when she liked him, or that Stellar thought she liked Auel, or that Stellar and her had just gotten in a fight.

"But…but this is all Auel's fault. If he didn't follow me around, then Stellar wouldn't have thought I liked him. Ugh! I hate him. He's always ruining my life!"

After a while of stressing out, Meyrin grabbed her backpack and began to do her homework. When she pulled out her math book, her bracelet fell out. She remembered Auel returning it. Meyrin felt tempted to wear it again, but she couldn't. Auel had given it back to her, and now she was mad at him, and she wanted him to know that.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes**

Okay, it seems the story is going nowhere, they have a truce and now Meyrin is mad again. Don't worry, it'll work out. And to add chaos to the story…I have decided to add a guy who likes Meyrin. But don't worry, this **is **a Auel and Meyrin FanFic, and I don't want it to be too long, maybe three more chapters, two at the very least. And please review! Anyways, I have a new story out...yeah, it's Meyrin again, don't read if you don't want to...anyways, it's kinda angsty...a new turn. And my other two stories are on hiatus... chack out my profile for more details.


	6. Confusion

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, or any of it's characters.

Chapter 6 – Confusion

Meyrin walked to school. She was in no mood to talk to anyone. The events of yesterday were still fresh in her memory.

Flashback

After the horrible phone call from Stellar, Meyrin worked on her homework. At six, the front door opened, and someone walked in. Then there was a knock on her door. "Mey, are you in there?" It was Lunamaria. "Guess what?" she said as she opened the door.

See, with Luna, you had to guess. " You finally beat someone in your fencing class?"

"I wish. No, guess again."

" You took tied the long licorice in a knot and told Fllay it was the newest trendy belt?"

"No, but that's good. I should try that. Guess one more time…Hint; it's about Rey."

"He finally cut his hair so he doesn't look like a girl anymore?"

"Haha, you're hilarious." Luna said sarcastically. "Actually, I asked him to the movies, and he said 'yes'!"

"Really? So you're going to the movies, the theatre with him? Like in public?"

"Yeah, isn't that obvious? What's the problem with that?"

"Well, maybe it's that his hair is longer than mine, and your hair is shorter than lots of guys. Don't you think you two will look a little…um, funny?"

"Geez, why are you so negative? At lunchtime today, you seemed so happy."

"I don't want to ever want to hear 'lunchtime' again. You wouldn't be happy if your best friend stole the guy you like from you."

"You mean Stellar? Did she know you liked Shinn?"

"No. I didn't tell her."

"Then you can't be mad at her, technically, she has a right to him if you never told her how you felt about Shinn." Luna reasoned.

"Maybe." Meyrin grumbled.

End Flashback

This is so unfair. Now it seems everybody has a boyfriend but me. Stellar and Shinn, Luna and Rey. And look at everybody else on the schoolyard. Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Fllay, Dearka and Miriallia…wait, she just slapped him in the face. Never mind those two then. Meyrin continued into the school, heavy-hearted.

"Watch out!" a voice called out to her. Too late. Meyrin collided head-on with the guy.

"Ow." Meyrin groaned, rubbing her head. She looked up, and saw Vino, also rubbing his head.

"Hi Mey. Nice to see your coordination and reflexes have improved." He joked.

Meyrin groaned. "Not funny." She complained. Meyrin grabbed her bag, as well as her books she was holding.

"Here, I'll help." Vino offered. He reached for her biology textbook, and so did she. Their hands touched, and Vino pulled away, blushing. Meyrin didn't notice and grabbed the rest of her stuff. "Umm, Meyrin?" Vino asked, somewhat timidly.

Meyrin turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to see a movie? Tomorrow? If you're not busy or anything."

Meyrin stared at Vino, surprised. "Err, sure, why not?"

Vino nodded. "Okay. What time are you free?"

"Um, anytime after school, I guess. I don't have to work on Fridays."

"What about eight o'clock? I checked the theatre, there's a movie playing at eight thirty."

"Alright. Wait, what movie?"

"Dream Seeker. I've got tickets, and I need to use them by tomorrow."

"Oh." That was the movie she was going to see with…

Flashback

_"Mey!" Meyrin turned around at the sound of her name. It was Stellar. "Wait up!" _

_When Stellar caught up, she grinned at Meyrin. "Guess what?" _

_"What?" _

_"My mom said it was okay if you want to sleep over this weekend! I bought two tickets to the new movie, _Dream Seeker_, and we can watch it! There is a waiting list for that movie now, so we have to go watch it within a week. So if you want to come over this weekend, we can watch it!" _

_"Cool! Isn't Dream Seeker a romantic comedy?" Meyrin queried. _

_"Yup. Total chick flick. No self-respecting boy would want to watch it!" Stellar joked. _

_"Yeah." _

End Flashback

That's right. The movie she and Stellar were going to see before they had the huge fight. That must mean no sleepover anyways. And Meyrin was glad in a way. Even if they didn't fight about Shinn, Stellar would probably talk non-stop about him all night anyway.

"Meyrin?" Vino was looking at her nervously. He had been waiting for an answer for quite a while now.

Meyrin shook herself. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Then she smiled at him and left. As she walked away, her smile faded. Vino had just asked her to the movies. But it was just as friends, right? Then Meyrin stopped. What if this was a date? Meyrin slapped herself mentally. She had never been on a date, and she didn't really want her first to be with Vino. They were great friends, and he was kind of cute, but…

"Ugh. Shut up!" she blurted out loudly. Lots of people stopped and stared at her. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. Meyrin spun around, and saw Miriallia Haww. Meyrin flushed, embarrassed at all the eyes staring at her. Meyrin knew Miriallia from her volleyball team. "Oh, hi."

Miriallia looked at her, amused. "What was that?"

Meyrin's face was stony. "Nothing really. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Dearka around. I need to ask him something." Miriallia explained.

"Sorry. I haven't. Weren't you just with him a second ago on the yard?"

Miriallia nodded. "Yeah. Fllay had told me she had seen him at a restaurant with another girl, so I slapped him. But then I found out from Kira it was his cousin. So now he's probably mad at me."

Meyrin shrugged. "I don't think Dearka could ever be mad at you. He's too obsessed with you."

Miriallia smiled. "I guess. Anyways, if you see him, tell him I went to study hall with Yzak to finish our project." With that, Miriallia strolled off.

Meyrin smiled to herself, but her smile quickly disappeared when she remembered her dilemma. She grumbled, and walked off to class.

She walked down the hall, and was about to enter the bio lab when she saw Auel in there, helping set up the lab. She frowned. She didn't have to help today, and she definitely didn't want to be alone with him. She sighed, and continued down the hall. Maybe some of her other friends were around. After a few minutes, the warning bell rung, reminding everyone there was only five minutes 'til class started. Meyrin turned around and walked down the hall again. There were probably some other people besides Auel in there now. Well at least, there better be.

Meyrin walked into the classroom. Vino was the only other person besides Ms. Badgiruel and Auel. Meyrin sat down in her usual seat, and then Vino got up from his, and walked across the room to her.

"Hey." He greeted her. "You're here later than usual. You're usually here before anyone else."

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah. I was just talking to some people." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Auel putting away the rest of the stuff in the closet. Then he was starting to walk over towards them. Meyrin turned back to Vino.

Vino smiled at her. "It's kinda funny seeing him help out. Not every day you get to see the likes of him setting up lab." Meyrin nodded in return. It was kinda funny to see Auel setting up the class.

The teacher got up. "I'm going to make some photocopies of these sheets. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"He has to do this stuff cause he got in trouble with the teachers. Too many detentions, I guess."

Vino was about to reply when Auel came over to her. "Hey Meyrin."

She didn't reply. She just turned towards Vino again and smiled. "Where's Youlan?" she asked him.

Vino looked up at Auel in disgust, and then ignored him as well. "He's at some baseball game again Baysville High. Should be back by third period."

Auel

Auel looked at the two in surprise. Okay, why the hell was she ignoring him again? She couldn't be mad at him for anything. He had given back her bracelet, apologized to her friend, and yesterday, she had even invited him in to her apartment. Why the freaking hell was she mad again? And she's not wearing the bracelet.

"Umm, Meyrin?" he queried. "You're going to be my…"

Auel's sentence was cut off by Vino. "Meyrin, since Youlan is gone, and Stellar isn't in this class anymore, would you like to be my lab partner?"

Auel's eyes weren't afraid to show their anger. Okay, what the hell? Why the hell was this guy interrupting him? He had some fricking nerve. And it didn't help when Meyrin nodded.

"Meyrin!" He angrily yanked her shoulder around to face him. Meyrin's face was stony.

"Let me go, you jerk! Can't you just leave me alone? You've already ruined enough of my life!"

Auel let go of her, shocked. "W-What?"

Meyrin got up and stood in front of him. "You heard me! Ever since I've known you you've been nothing but mean to me! But the past couple of days you've been nice, or so I thought! Don't you ever get tired of destroying people's lives!" She shouted at him. Even though Auel was noticeably taller than her, her message was still intimidating. Auel backed off slightly, then turned away, hurt. He walked to a desk across the room, and sat there.

_What did I do? I can't think of **anything. **Okay, maybe she's just being moody? _As Auel thought of the possibilities, Meer Campbell walked into the room. She walked up to Auel and gave him a hug from the back. Auel stiffened. Who the hell was this? He turned around to face Meer, and groaned, and wiggled out of her embrace.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Since you were just dumped by your lab partner, would you like to be my lab partner?" Meer asked, staring at him somewhat seductively. Auel groaned. Luckily, Sting walked into the room at that very instant. Auel jumped up, knocking Meer down, and walked, half ran to his best friend.

"Dude, you have to be my lab partner, Meer is bugging the crap out of me again." Sting grinned at Auel and nodded.

"Sure."

Meyrin glanced over at Auel and Sting, and then at Meer. Meer glared back at her, and stuck her finger up and dragged it across her throat as if she was going to kill her. Meyrin frowned and turned back to Vino, who looked at her questioningly.

"What's up with you and Auel? I mean, you always hated him, but this is new."

Meyrin frowned back. "He was…I don't know how to describe it, but he still keeps ruining my life, but now it's personal."

After Bio and English

Meyrin grabbed her wallet out of her locker and walked to the cafeteria. She grabbed a tray and then picked up a slice of pizza and some water. She wasn't especially hungry today. She walked to the cashier, and saw Vino again.

"Hey, Mey. It's $3.50. You're not that hungry today, are you?" he asked somewhat sympathetically.

Meyrin nodded, then looked at him and noticed he wasn't wearing his hairnet. "Where's your hairnet?"

Vino smiled. "When I work as cashier, I don't need it."

Meyrin smiled, paid him, and then looked around the cafeteria. She saw Stellar and was about to walk over when she saw Shinn there as well. Then she remembered their conflict, and sighed. She turned to leave the cafeteria. Maybe she could eat in the hall. She walked out, and saw Lunamaria. Maybe she could sit with her. But s she neared her sister, she saw that she had something around her neck. Ugh. It was Rey's arm. They were making out like rabbits. Maybe she could eat outside.

Meyrin walked outside and sat on the picnic tables there. She was sort of lost in thought. She put her tray down and opened her water bottle, and took a few sips. Then she took a bite of her pizza, and instantly snapped out of her daze. Okay, gross. The pizza was like a bowl. A bowl for a soup made completely out of oil. It was disgusting. Meyrin grabbed her napkin and placed it on top of the oil. Within seconds, the napkin was completely soaked, and there was still more than half f the oil left.

Meyrin got up to throw the napkin in the trash, when she bumped into someone. Again. Her oily napkin landed on the person's shirt, and soaked her uniform.

"You bitch! You wrecked my shirt!" Okay, to add to Meyrin's happy day, here was Meer. With her newly ruined shirt. Meer got up, and threw the oily napkin at Meyrin's face. Then she left, running to the washroom. Meyrin, who was already on the ground, lay down with the napkin still in her face.

_Maybe I can drown in this. Can someone drown in oil? _Before she could test her theory, someone came and picked the napkin off her face, and wiped her face gently with a cloth.

* * *

Author's Notes

Yeah, I suck. I keep writing cliff-hanger endings. Okay, I wanted this chapter to a **lot** longer, but I couldn't. It was such a nice spot to stop the story. Hehe, yes, I am an evil author…Actually, an evil authoress is more correct. Anyways, please review! I love reviews…even if I didn't get any, I'd still write, but it's so much more encouraging when you have feedback. Anyways, it looks like quite a bit more chapters. Maybe three or four. I will try and update ASAP, and I want this story to be done by the end of September, mid October at the **very** latest. I want to work on my other four stories. **Ahem** Anyways, I am going on vacation next week, so…maybe I'll update the next chapter at the last week of August. ;)


	7. Ignorance Goes Nowhere

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. Or any characters in this story…

Chapter 7 – Ignorance Goes Nowhere (Except the Girl's Washroom )

Auel

Auel grabbed a lunch tray and looked around the cafeteria. He saw Sting and Shani and some other people from his basketball team in the middle of the cafeteria. He walked over.

"Hey." He greeted them. Auel sat next to Kira, and grinned at his team. "What's up?"

"You're going to be at the game tomorrow, right?" Athrun asked him.

Auel sighed. "Yeah. Stop asking me."

"I heard you got banned from all school teams until you're finished your community service." Yzak spoke rather spitefully.

Auel groaned. "Yeah, tomorrow's game is my last for a month at the very least."

"Heard you have to work at the library. Geez that must suck." Sting added.

Auel nodded, but kept silent.

"Oh, that's why you were walking with that smart chick yesterday, wasn't it?" Shani put in.

"What girl?" Kira asked, curious.

"You know, the one with red hair."

"Fllay?" Kira blurted out, angry.

Athrun laughed. "Yeah right. Fllay is pretty, but she's hardly smart."

Kira frowned. "Yeah, whatever."

"Anyways, jealous boy, this is the girl that has her hair in pigtails all the time. You know, the one that is always with Asuka."

Auel grimaced at the name. He and Shinn had never gotten along. Now hearing his name mixed with Meyrin's was adding to his pain.

"Anyways, that girl is pretty cute. She's Hawke's little sister." Shani added.

"Really? They aren't that alike. So, are you going out with her?" Sting asked Auel.

"What?" Auel was shocked.

"Don't play dumb, it's so obvious you like her. You keep blushing whenever we mention her."

Auel grumbled. ""Yeah, whatever."

"You have no chance anyway." Athrun said casually.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, get real. A guy like you, on the basketball team, and spending half your life in detention, and a girl like her, so smart she's like the next Alberta Einstein, and she's those perfect girls. You don't have a chance with her."

Auel glared at Athrun. "Yeah, yeah, keep talking. At least I don't go after girls who can beat me at basketball, arm wrestling, and who knows what else!"

Athrun spat out his juice. "As if." But the rest of the guys started laughing.

Auel got up, and carried his tray outside. He saw Meyrin sitting on one of the picnic tables alone. He started over there, and saw as she got up to throw something away. Then he saw her collide with Meer, and saw Meer throw a napkin in her face. Auel put his tray down and rushed over. He picked the napkin off her face and wiped the oil off with his sleeve. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't open it to him. Auel dared not talk, remembering what had happened at biology this morning.

He grabbed her arm and led her to the table she was sitting at, and put her down, but she wouldn't sit, so he sat down and placed her on his lap. "You okay?" he whispered.

Meyrin's eyes shot open. Okay, she knew this voice. And this familiar scent…Ugh. Auel again!

Meyrin jerked away, then got up and slapped Auel's left cheek with her right hand. "Leave me alone! It's your fault that girl hates me anyway!" she screamed at him, then ran inside.

Auel was shocked. He gingerly touched his face. Man, she was strong. He could feel the heat from the painful mark she left him with. He shrugged. No use going inside. Auel sat at the table until the bell rang, and everyone scurried to class. He got up slowly and walked to his locker to get his gym bag. He wasn't too surprised to see Meer there, holding his gym bag.

"Here." She held it put to him, smiling. Auel grumbled, and snatched it from her.

"Stop breaking into my locker." He said angrily. He pushed past her.

"I know you like me." Meer called after him. Auel stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What makes you think such a stupid and twisted thing?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Well, even if you don't you should, or I'll make that girl's life a living hell, cause that's the reason you don't like me anymore, isn't it?"

Auel's eyes widened, and he spun around to face Meer. "What the hell are you saying? Which girl?"

"The red-haired bitch you're always with! I saw you with her after she ruined my shirt, and yesterday, I saw you taking her home. I also talked to Athrun. He said you liked her."

Auel's eyes flamed. "Shut up. I never liked you."

"Right. But you like that girl, don't you?"

Auel turned around, turning his back on Meer again. "Stop bugging me." He muttered.

Meer grabbed his arm. "If you go on at least one date with me, I'll yell you why she's mad at you."

Auel stopped. Oh man. He turned around again, and stared Meer in the eyes. "How would you know?"

"I heard her talking about it with her sister, and that green-haired guy in her English class."

Auel frowned. He really did want to know, and there wasn't much chance of Meyrin telling him anytime.

"Fine. _One_ date."

Meer smiled. "Okay, tomorrow, after the basketball game. I've got tickets to a movie." Meer started to walk away.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me why?"

"After, when we're at our date. I don't want you backing put last minute like you always have." With that said, Meer sauntered off.

Auel groaned. _What have I gotten myself into? _ He wondered. _Well, I better get to gym._ Auel looked at his watch. Oh shit. It was already ten minutes into class.

Meyrin

Meyrin walked out of the change room. _Maybe I was a little harsh on him. I didn't need to slap him so hard. I saw him wincing. _Just then, Stellar walked past, clinging on to Shinn's arm._ Okay, on second thought, he totally deserved it._ Meyrin glared at the couple.

_At least he's not here to bug me. That's a consolation. He's probably skipping class. Oh, that dummy, his sentence will be prolonged if he does. Wait, why do I care? It must be that if he stays doing service longer, the more I have to see him. _Yes, that was why. Meyrin told herself as she stretched, getting ready for running.

Just as the teacher dismissed the class to go run, the boy's change room door opened, and Auel appeared. "Sorry I'm late."

Auel

As he walked out the change room door, he apologized to the teacher for being late. He just nodded, and pointed to the rest of the class, indicating he should start running. Auel saw Meyrin, running, and looking at him over her shoulder. As their eyes connected, she instantly turned around.

Auel sighed. Maybe I should leave her be. Until after I know why she's mad. Auel started running, and soon he caught up to Meyrin.

Meyrin

Meyrin saw him coming from the corner of her eye. She groaned to herself. Was he going to bug her again? As he came into stride with her, he didn't turn to look at her or even acknowledge her. Instead, he ran right past her. Meyrin was shocked.

_Shouldn't I be glad? Yeah, I am. He isn't bugging me anymore._ She tried to convince herself, but a seed of doubt was starting to sprout in her mind.

After Class

Meyrin was still surprised that Auel hadn't bugged her. Then Stellar came into the change room. Meyrin couldn't leave yet, she hadn't even started changing. Stellar walked right to her.

"Meyrin?" she asked. Meyrin looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice edgy.

Stellar looked down at the ground. "I'm really sorry that you think I stole Shinn from you. And it probably didn't help that I said he like you up until last year. I never knew. If I did, I would have said no."

Meyrin softened. "Yeah, I guess. I'm really sorry for what I said too. I didn't mean it, it was just all of a sudden…"

"Yeah, same here. And I'm really sorry I said I thought you liked Auel…"

"Stell…wait. I don't know. I might. I don't know anymore."

Stellar's eyes widened. "You like him!"

All the girls in the change room stared at them. Meyrin blushed, and Stellar gulped.

"Hehe…" she laughed nervously. "Never mind me. Carry on with your…umm, changing!"

Meyrin punched Stellar lightly on the arm. "Dummy."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Now?" Meyrin asked, nervous.

"Want to skip next class? We can go on the roof."

"I don't know. I've never skipped a class."

"Fine. Tell me at the library. We'll go together."

Meyrin nodded. "Okay."

Math Class

Meyrin sat down at her usual seat. Stellar didn't budge from her standing position. She was obviously wondering if she should sit with Meyrin or Shinn.

Meyrin noticed, and smiled slightly. "Sit with him."

Stellar still looked undecided. "But…"

"Just go." Meyrin smiled.

Stellar smiled. "Thanks Mey-Mey."

Meyrin frowned at the name. "Uh-huh."

Just then the door opened, and Sting and Auel came through the door. Followed closely behind was Vino and Youlan.

Auel spotted her, but didn't make a move towards her. Then Vino spotted her, and smiled. He whispered something to Youlan, and then walked towards Meyrin.

"Hey Mey." He smiled again. "Can I accompany you?"

At this time, Auel was making his way down the aisle, glaring at Vino and Meyrin unintentionally.

"Well, since there are no other offers, sure." Meyrin smiled back.

Vino grinned, and sat down. Auel brushed past him, and sat behind Meyrin.

Auel

All through the class, Vino kept whispering to Meyrin. At one point, Meyrin blushed. Auel couldn't take it any longer. He was all kinds of relieved when the bell rung. Oh right. The library. Damn it all.

Auel grabbed his books, and left the class as quickly as possible. Sting, who was flirting with some girl in the corner, didn't notice, and Auel was actually glad. Auel went to his locker and grabbed the rest of his books. Shoot. He wasn't able to take any notes in biology. It wasn't just because the Sting was beside, making jokes about everything, it was more because Meyrin and Vino were together, and they were really starting to bug him.

Auel slammed his locker door closed. He leaned against it and sighed. Meer came out from the corner, saw him, and walked towards him. Auel grumbled. "Like I need her." He walked away, and she called to him, but he pretended not to hear. He glanced back, and…she was still there. He dashed through a door.

A scream. The kind that is quite surprisingly high-pitched for a guy. This is the part when you look around your surroundings, and realize the bathroom you're in is a little too clean to be a guy's washroom, and…instead of urinals, there are mirrors. And of course, a girl. Figured it out yet? And of course, the girl had to be…Meyrin.

Author's Notes 

Yes, I just **loooove **cliffhanger endings. I seriously don't know why. Well, Stellar and Meyrin made up… That was pretty fast, but with me, I never like to argue…well, at least not with my friends. If you ask my mom and sister, they would say I am lying. D Umm, REEAALLLY SORRRRY I am dragging the story along... There will be no more than ten chapters... and I know the date should come...but new ideas are popping in my head...I'm going to upload two chapters, so right after this, chapter eight will be coming! Please enjoy!


	8. Auel Confesses

Disclaimer – I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny, and if I'm lying, well, then… I don't know, but I'll think of something.

**Pre-Author's Notes – **This story is more **K+**, except the swearing… Do you think I should change the rating? It may be better…It's appropriate for kids over ten or maybe even younger… anyways, on with the story…

Chapter 8 – Auel Confesses (to the wrong person!)

Meyrin

Meyrin stared at Auel. "What are you doing here?" she yelled at him.

"That's what I'd like to know too. I swore I could have went through the door that said 'MEN'." Auel opened the door and saw that the sign that said 'WOMEN' was a little damaged. All that was left was 'MEN'.

"Eew! You're an idiot as well as a pervert and an insensitive jerk!" Meyrin shot at him.

Auel frowned. "Well, I can't take all the credit." He retorted sarcastically.

Meyrin glared at him. "It's amazing. You've managed to ruin my life in two days!" Meyrin stormed out, and Auel stood there, stunned. _Was it only two days ago that I met her in the hall and found her bracelet? Whoa. It seems like I've known her for a long time. _

"Only two days?" he muttered to himself. Then a flush was heard, and one of the stall doors opened, and Stellar came out of the stall.

She looked at curiously. Auel groaned. "Don't ask."

The girl nodded. "I didn't."

"Yeah."

"You like Meyrin, don't you?" Stellar was questioning.

Auel felt his cheeks getting hot. A sensation he had never felt before. He glanced into one of the many mirrors that were in the room. He looked flushed, and his cheeks were indeed red. "What? Why do you say that?"

Stellar grinned, and went to the sink to wash her hands. "It's rather obvious. Don't deny it."

Auel scowled. "Why does everyone think I like her?"

"Because you do." Stellar rinsed her hands off, and walked to get a few paper towels.

Auel turned away. "Well. I don't know. I've never felt like this with another girl… and I was actually jealous today when I saw her with that guy."

Stellar grinned, threw her towel in the trash, and spoke softly. "I think she may like you too. Just keep your cool." She warned.

Auel shrugged. "I don't know. She always acts like she hates me."

Stellar smiled. "Maybe it _is _an act."

"Don't tell her this, okay?" he pleaded.

"Sure. If you promise to tell her yourself. But wait a bit first." Auel opened his mouth to ask another question, but she reminded him, "You might want to get out of here, I mean right now, cause, in case you forgot, you're still in the girl's washroom."

Auel gasped, and dashed to the door. Stellar giggled, and then walked out to find Meyrin. She was standing near the exit.

"Thanks for ditching me in the washroom." She scolded Meyrin. Meyrin shrugged.

"Sorry. But that creep..."

"The creep you like..." Stellar teased.

Meyrin flushed slightly, but then got over it quickly. "Yeah right."

Stellar shrugged. "Okay. Are we going or what?"

Meyrin sighed. "Okay." As she walked through the door, nostalgic memories, of her and Auel walking through here yesterday, found ways to her eyes. Stellar looked at her curiously.

"Mey, you really need to face facts. It's obvious you like Auel."

Meyrin flushed. "No I don't! I mean, he's nice and sweet one minute, then he's all cold towards me."

Stellar smiled. "Remind you of anyone?"

Meyrin looked offended. "You mean me?"

Stellar laughed. "You were so mean to him in the washroom. I was there. Heard the whole thing."

Meyrin looked down at the ground. "Oh well. It's not like a guy like him would like me anyways."

Stellar looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's on the basketball team, he has tons of friends, and before we had to work together, he always made fun of me."

"Well, he's not anymore, is he?" Ugh. Stellar always had to make a point.

As they walked across the road that led to the library, Stellar gripped her arm suddenly. "Mey? I forgot to ask… but why were you with Auel yesterday, after school, I mean. Shinn saw you guys."

Meyrin groaned. "He has to work at the library for community service, until he has gotten his act together."

Stellar nodded, and as Meyrin mounted the step ahead of her, she smiled. This was going to be interesting.

Auel

Auel walked down the street. He had no problem remembering the way. As he stepped across the street, he wished Meyrin were here.

Flashback

_Auel nodded, and then smiled as the sign across the street turned green. He grabbed Meyrin's hand and led her across the street._

End Flashback

It certainly was a lot more fun being with her than by himself. _Do I honestly like her?_ He wondered. _Sure, I've thought about her a lot, but…_ Auel's thoughts were interrupted as someone rudely shoved past him.

"Jerk." The guy said as he passed Auel. Auel's eyes widened in anger. He ran to catch up with the guy, and yanked on the guy's shoulder.

"What's your problem?" he asked heatedly. The guy spun around. Angry red eyes met angry aqua eyes.

"You." Shinn retorted.

"Ugh. It's the red-eyed freak." Shinn's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"Yeah right. At least I'm not a bastard who plays with innocent people's feelings."

"What?"

"I saw you with Meyrin yesterday. Acting all nice. Then you go on a date with that pink-haired girl? What's _your_ problem is more like it."

Auel's eyes hardened. "What I do is **none******of your business."

"It is when it involves one of my closest friends. What are you trying to do? You've always been an ass to her, and you made her cry so many times. Now you're being Mr. Nice Guy? It doesn't take a genius to know you're up to no good."

Auel scowled. "Again, my personal life is none of your business. Now leave me alone."

"If anything happens to Meyrin, I'm holding you responsible." With that, Shinn walked ahead of him.

Auel slumped his shoulders. Shinn's words still rattled his brain. _Made her cry? Many times? Have I really been that mean to her? If that's true, no wonder she hates me._

Auel walked into the library, and saw Meyrin stacking books. Then he looked over, and was surprised to see Shinn with the blond haired girl from the washroom, their arms around each other. He glanced over to Meyrin again, and was surprised to see she wasn't there anymore.

He walked over to the shelves, and looked in between each one. No Meyrin. He walked to the kid's section. Still no sign of her. Then he went upstairs, to the room where all the records were held. The huge sign on the door "Employees Only" was still swinging. She had to be up there.

Auel walked through the hall on the second floor, and opened the first door. No one. Then he heard sniffles down the hall, and walked down the hall and opened the door there. In the corner was Meyrin; her body huddled on the ground, her head on her knees.

"Meyrin?" Auel bent down and placed his hand on her back. She stiffened under his touch. "What's wrong?" he asked her. No reply. "Are you okay?" Still nothing. Auel frowned. He hated to be shot down. He sat down beside her on the floor, and placed an arm around her shoulders. She wiggled out of his touch, and moved away from him. She lifted her head.

Meyrin

Her eyes were slightly puffy, and tear marks her trailed down her cheeks. She still glowered at Auel through her tears. "Why don't you ever leave me alone now? Before you would always ignore me, or insult me. Now you're being, no I should say _acting_ nice. Stop it."

Auel frowned. "I'm not the only one acting." He muttered.

Meyrin was annoyed. "You think I'm _acting_ like I hate you?"

"No. You're acting like you don't like me."

Meyrin was irritated. "You think I like you?"

Auel sighed. "It's a possibility."

Meyrin looked fiercely at him. "In your dreams."

Auel ignored the comment, then looked at Meyrin. "Why are you up here?" he asked his initial question.

Meyrin put her head on her knees again. "None of your business, nosy."

Auel tried to keep down his resentment to her comment the best he could. "Is it because of the red-eyed freak?"

Meyrin's head shot up. _That got her attention._ Auel thought grimly.

"Don't call him that! And I don't think it's any of your business about my personal matters."

_Funny, that's what I told Asuka. _Suddenly, it hit him. "Oh, geez, you like him don't you?"

Meyrin blushed, and quickly buried her head on her knees again.

Auel frowned. She really did like him.

" Will you leave now?" Meyrin's voice was muffled.

Auel's head shot up in annoyance. "I don't hear a 'Please'." His voice had gotten its taunting tone again.

Meyrin frowned into her knees. "You're the one who likes me."

Auel's eyes showed their annoyance. "As if. I have a date tomorrow. I would never like someone like _you_." Auel spat out the last word as if it were poison.

Meyrin was shocked. She tried to keep her voice neutral, as she stood up and faced Auel. "So do I."

Auel frowned. Then his face split into an annoying smirk. "Well, that's fine with me."

Meyrin glared back at him, then turned around and left the room. She walked down the hall, down the stairs, and out the hall. She walked up to the desk, and tapped on it to get Lily's attention.

Lily jumped. "Oh, Meyrin, you gave me a heart attack! What's up?" she added, seeing Meyrin's angry face.

"Can I please leave early?"

Lily frowned. "Emergency?"

Just then, Auel walked out of the 'Employees Only' door. Meyrin turned back to Lily. "Yeah."

Lily smiled understandingly. "Just this once." She warned. Meyrin nodded.

"Thanks!" Meyrin walked to the table, picked up her bag, and was walking towards the exit. Shinn and Stellar were nowhere to be seen. "Must have already left." She murmured quietly. She was kind of glad. At least Stellar didn't get a chance to ask her any questions about Auel.

Meyrin pushed open the door to exit the library, when she heard footsteps behind her. Probably Auel. She ran away, then when she was a safe distance away, she glanced back. It hadn't been Auel. It was some little kid of about ten. _Oops. _Meyrin thought to herself. She walked down the street.

At the Library

Auel

Auel ran up to the front desk, and banged on it loudly. "Lily!"

Lily jumped. "What is up with you guys scaring me?" she grumbled. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his desperate face.

"Where's Meyrin going?"

"Home. She needed a break." Lily said, grabbing her novel from the floor and sitting back down.

Auel groaned. "Can I get the rest of the day off as well?"

Lily looked up at him. "Sorry. First of all, with Meyrin gone, you have to handle her work as well. Second, this is only your second day. In all of the five months Meyrin has worked here, this is her first day off."

Auel groaned. "Fine."

Meyrin

Meyrin crossed the street. She was glad Auel hadn't followed. He wouldn't be able to anyways. Meyrin stretched out her arms, enjoying the freedom. She had to work Tuesdays through Thursdays, and it was rather tiring. She would be able to enjoy time to herself at her apartment. It was only 3:28. By the time she got home, it would be around 3:45. She would have a guaranteed two hours without her sister bugging her.

"Bitch." Meyrin turned around, astonished anyone would say that out loud on the street. There stood Meer, wearing an extremely short light pink skirt, and a see-through tight white tube top.

"What?" Meyrin asked. Didn't Meer feel exposed? Meyrin herself was wearing t-shirt that wasn't clingy nor too baggy. She had on shorts that were a reasonable length. "What are you wearing?"

"Well, after you ruined my top, I had to be compromising. This was all I had left that was this colour."

Meyrin didn't quite get what she meant, so she ignored it. "What do you want?"

Meer smiled evilly. "I have a date tomorrow, with Auel."

Meyrin held back a gasp. "So?"

Meer raised her eyebrows. "Don't play dumb."

Meyrin turned around. "I don't know what you mean, and besides, I have a date as well." She said it as haughtily as she could.

Meer snorted behind her. "Well, you should know, Auel has liked me forever. We are going out."

Meyrin's eyes widened. "S-so what?"

Meer snorted again. "Yeah, act like you don't care. Anyways, I'm going."

Meyrin walked away, stunned. Was Auel honestly dating Meer? _Then why is he being nice to me? I'm totally confused. _Meyrin walked away, dejectedly.

When she reached her apartment, she opened the door, sighing a bit. No one was home. Obviously. Meyrin dropped her bag on her, bed, then checked the phone to see if anyone called. (Yes, she has caller ID) She saw Vino's name pop up. Meyrin walked into the kitchen to check if he left a message. She pressed 'Play'.

"Umm, Meyrin, it's Vino. Um, could you call me back? See ya." The answering machine beeped, indicating the message was over.

Meyrin picked up the phone again, and walked into her room. She was about to dial when the doorbell rung. She sighed, got up, and answered the door.

"Vino?" she asked, surprised. "I was just about to call…"

"Meyrin, you're home already?"

Meyrin looked at him weirdly. "If you knew I wasn't home, then why would you ring the doorbell?"

Vino's cheeks reddened. "Umm, I was going to give you this." Vino held out an envelope.

Meyrin looked at it. " Do you wanna come in?"

Vino nodded. Meyrin opened the door further. Vino stepped through, and took off his shoes.

"Let's go to my room." Meyrin offered. Vino's cheeks got pink at the comment, but Meyrin didn't notice.

Once they went to her room and settled on the bed, Meyrin looked at Vino. "What's that letter about?"

Vino sighed, and pulled out the envelope. "It's the movie tickets. I wanted you to keep them. We're currently moving, you know, houses, and I was hoping you'd be able to hold onto them. Everything is a mess in our house. Also…"

"Yeah?" Meyrin asked when Vino didn't say anything.

"Um, would you take care of my dog for the weekend? Since we're moving houses, we have everything a mess. My dog is already bad enough with all the boxes. But now, we found out my grandmother is sick, and I can't take him to visit her this weekend, and I don't have anyone else."

Meyrin's eyes widened in surprise. "Your dog?"

Vino nodded, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah. He's a small dog, still a puppy. I have all he needs, so you don't need to buy anything. Please Meyrin?"

Meyrin frowned. "I love dogs, but my dad and sister don't."

Vino looked at her pleadingly. "Don't worry, it's only for the weekend. I hate bugging you, but Youlan is going away, cause it's the long weekend. Monday is a day off from school."

"Oh, this Monday is the free day?" Vino nodded. "Actually, my dad is away this weekend. My sister owes me a few favours. He's coming back Tuesday night, so it won't be a problem. Actually, he's leaving tonight."

"So you can do it?" Vino was relieved.

Meyrin nodded. "Bring over your dog, Pirate, right?" Vino nodded. "Okay, when you come over tomorrow night for the movies, bring Pirate. But you have to pick him up by Monday night, okay?" Vino nodded again.

"Thank you so much, Meyrin." Vino got up, and hugged Meyrin on the bed. Meyrin flushed, and started to squirm in his grasp. She accidentally pushed them too close to the edge, and they both fell over on the floor. Vino landed on Meyrin, and their lips connected as well as the rest of their bodies.

"Oh geez! Meyrin, close your door if you want to do that!" A voice shouted at them. Vino scrambled up. He was blushing like crazy. Meyrin tried to get, up, but the air was knocked out of her painfully when Vino fell on her. Vino saw her dilemma, and helped her up. Meyrin saw Lunamaria at the door, a horrified look on her face, and Rey behind her, laughing.

Meyrin turned pink, and glared at her sister. "Well, at least I don't do it in the hallways. And besides, it was an accident."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm sooo sure." She grabbed Rey's hand and led him to her room.

Meyrin turned back to Vino, who was still blushing. He saw Meyrin's gaze, and looked down. "I'm sor…" he began.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Meyrin sighed.

Vino smiled back at her. "Alright. Anyways, thanks again for taking care of Pirate. I'll see you tomorrow."

Meyrin smiled, and walked with him to the front door. She walked to her sister's room, and knocked on the door. After a minute, Luna answered, annoyed. "What?"

"Why are you home so early?"

"Practice cancelled."

"Oh. Listen I need a favour. Vino has to visit his grandma this weekend, and can't take his dog."

"No." Luna glared.

Meyrin frowned. "Please, Luna, it's only for a few days. Besides, Dad isn't going to be here."

Luna shook her head. "No way in hell."

Meyrin frowned further. "Fine. Then give me the seventy-nine dollars you owe me for lunch money."

Luna's eyes widened. "What? I don't owe you that much!"

Meyrin nodded. "Yes you do. I kept track, in case I ever needed to blackmail you." Meyrin grinned.

Luna growled. "Fine. But I ain't taking care of _it_."

"Him. He has a gender."

"Whatever. Then Rey is staying over this weekend as well. Now go."

"Sure. Have fun humping each other." Meyrin called out as she left.

A Few Hours Later…

A knock sounded at the door. Meyrin groaned.

"Meyrin, get that!" Luna called out. Meyrin groaned, and got up. _Yeah, wouldn't want to interrupt your 'R' rated activities. _

Meyrin opened the door. There stood Auel, sheepish. Meyrin felt the urge to slam the door in his face, but resisted it. "What do you want?" she asked, exasperated.

Auel looked down. "Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was out of line for saying those things to you."

Meyrin stared at him. Was he actually apologizing? "Um, okay."

Auel blushed. "Umm… Can I come in?"

Meyrin frowned. "What's wrong?"

"M-My mom. She's dating this guy, and she never told me. We got into a big argument over it yesterday. She came home early, cause he's coming over. I really don't want to be in there."

Meyrin softened. She knew what it was like when your parents started dating again. Her dad had been seeing some woman for a year now. At first, Meyrin thought he was betraying her mother, but when she met the woman, she found out she was really nice.

"Sure. But you really should be over there. You might like him once you get to know him."

Auel shrugged. I don't want to." He said resigned. He walked through the door. Instantly he heard the noises that were coming from Luna's room. He looked questioningly at Meyrin.

"My sister came home early. She's in there with her boyfriend. They're probably trying to swallow each other by now."

Auel laughed. "Probably."

Meyrin walked towards her room. She noticed Auel still had his backpack. "Are you going to do your homework?" she asked. Auel nodded. "You can use my desk. All I have to do is study, and I like to do that on my bed."

Auel smiled. "Thanks." He followed Meyrin to her room. He placed his bag on the floor, and she cleared a spot for him, and grabbed her English textbook, and her CD/MP3 Player and settled on her bed.

Auel raised an eyebrow. "A CD Player?" he asked.

Meyrin grinned. "Yes, I am old-fashioned. Besides, it can play MP3 CDs as well as Audio ones." Auel shrugged.

"Okay."

Meyrin put on her headphones and turned on her CD Player. Auel turned back to the desk, and opened his biology textbook. "Umm, Meyrin?"

Meyrin didn't hear him, so he got up, and waved a hand in front of her face. She looked up surprised. "Yeah." she asked, taking off one headphone.

"Uh, well, I didn't get to copy any notes for bio, and I…" Before he could finish his sentence, Meyrin pointed to an orange notebook on the floor.

"They're over there."

Auel smiled gratefully. "Thanks." Auel walked back to the desk, and picked up the notebook, and dropped it on the desk. He flipped it open, trying to find the notes. Her writing was quite neat. Then, he found the page, and started copying the notes.

After awhile, he finished, got up, and grabbed the book. He was about to thank Meyrin for the notes again when a piece of paper fell out of her notebook. He picked it up, and looked to see if Meyrin noticed. She didn't.

Auel sat back down, and unfolded the piece of paper. It was a note.

It read;_ Meyrin, _

_It's me, Vino. _

_Okay, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy you agreed to go out with me. I'm too… well, I guess shy, to tell you this in person. But all of second period, I was thinking of you. We're not in the same class, and I wish you were. I just missed you, and I want to say this. I really like you. I have since grade six, when I saw you crying because some guy said your pigtails were babyish. They're not. They're cute, and they add to your cuteness. Anyways, if you're wondering how I put this in your notebook, it was in math class. Anyways, that's all. You'll probably find this when you do your homework. Vino _

Auel glared at the note. Had Meyrin read this yet? He turned around. "Hey, Meyrin?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah? You need more notes?" she teased.

Auel smiled half-heartedly. "Very funny. No, I was just wondering if you did your bio homework yet."

Meyrin looked confused. "Umm, I finished it at class. I only brought the notebook back because I forgot to put it in my locker. Lucky for you." Meyrin smiled. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Auel half-lied.

"You want to copy the work?" Meyrin frowned.

"No! Don't worry, I never copy homework."

Meyrin smiled, relieved. "Okay." Then she looked back at her English textbook.

Auel turned back to the desk. He stuffed the note in his biology textbook, and started on his homework. He felt bad. And the reason was because… he was the guy who had made fun of Meyrin's pigtails that day long ago.

Author's Notes 

Wow! That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. Ten pages! Congratulate me! Yes, I **am** hyper. Is it good? Next chapter will be the date **for sure**. I am pretty sure there will only be three more chapters to this story! Please review with your opinion!

Yes, Auel is evil to steal the note, and I do apologize for letting Vino and Meyrin kiss. But I do warn you; there is one more conflict before the resolution. I'm not going to say anything else, or I will ruin this story. Oh, yeah, you'll find out in the next chapter why Shinn is so pissed off at Auel, and there will definitely be more conflicts about Shinn…just little stuff. Nothing big. Now I should shut up and get started on the next chapter… but not today…I wrote too much! Review, and I will be happy…Don't… and well… I will still write, but everyone needs motivation! D


	9. Triple Date

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny…but you already knew that

Chapter 9 – Triple Date

Meyrin

(One Hour Later)

Meyrin looked up from her English book. Auel was hunched over at her desk. His right hand moved side-to-side across the page, writing. "Hey, Auel?"

Auel nodded, not turning around. "Yeah?"

"Are you almost finished?"

Auel shook his head. Um, I'm working on Math. Then I just need to edit my essay for History."

"You're taking History? I took it last semester."

"Really? Well, it's my second period class. I have to do a speech on the War of 1812 the coming Wednesday."

"Want me to help you edit it later?" Meyrin offered.

Auel turned around to look at her. He smiled. "Sure."

Meyrin looked down at her book, and then looked up again. "I'm gonna take a break from studying. Wanna come outside with me?"

Auel looked surprised, but quickly replaced it with a grin. "Sure. Wait a sec, one more question, and I'm done math." Auel turned back to the desk.

Meyrin put her textbook on her bed, got up and looked over his shoulder. She studied his answers. They were all correct. Meyrin picked up his history notebook and flipped through it. A few papers fell on the ground. They were quizzes and two tests. On the first quiz, he got 89. On the second, he got 94, and the third was perfect. Then Meyrin glanced at the tests. Perfect on one, and 97 on the other. These were all amazing scores. Meyrin was surprised. Was he…smart?

"Auel… These scores are great! I never knew you were…"

Auel turned around. Surprised. Then his look of surprise turned to dismay, and then anger. He snatched the tests away, and stuffed them in his bag. "Yeah, I'm smart. Not many people know."

Meyrin frowned. She remembered something.

Flashback

Meyrin looked up. There he was. Auel Neider. Local hottie and resident bad boy. She sighed. She thought he was cute, but she didn't care for his attitude. _He's probably dumb as nails too. _

End Flashback

Okay, she had thought that only a couple of days ago. She had hated him, Now he was in her room, and she felt bad for underestimating him. She thought of what she thought of him before. Okay, he was cute. He had a bad attitude, but he also had a good side too. And he definitely wasn't dumb. He was still, well, had criminal written all over his future. He was doing probation for all his detentions. But maybe…

Meyrin suddenly felt the urge to help him. He needed it. He had friends who weren't, well real. (This coming from the girl whose two best friends are dating) He had a reputation to keep, a girl chasing him, and a mother who was dishonest with her son. She did feel sorry for him. He had his problems, like everyone else.

"I'm finished." Auel's voice broke Meyrin's train of thought.

"Um, right."

"So, wanna go out now?" Auel asked, getting up. Meyrin nodded, and walked to the door. She walked through, and then grabbed her keys at the table.

"Hey, Meyrin? Where's your dad?"

"Um, he left for a business trip. He'll be back Tuesday. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. My mom is going to visit my dad this weekend. She'll be back in a week. He lives across the world. She told me I couldn't go, because I'd miss school. She has to got to finalize their divorce and child rights."

Meyrin was astonished. "You're going to be by yourself for a week?"

Auel nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. I was going to stay at Sting's, but he's going on a trip for the long weekend. So I'm only alone for the weekend and Monday."

Meyrin suddenly got an idea. "You can stay here."

Auel stared at her. Did he hear right? "What?"

"I said, you could stay here. For the weekend. My dad's gone, and Rey is staying all weekend as well."

Auel looked surprised. "Where will I sleep?"

"With me." When Meyrin saw Auel's shocked face, she laughed. "What do you think? Obviously the couch!"

Auel nodded, relieved. "What about Rey?"

"He's probably going to stay with Luna."

"Oh."

"Can we go outside now?"

The two of them went outside. Meyrin got another idea. "Let's go to the park."

"Which one?"

"The one across town, the one with lots of trees. I've always wanted to go there."

"How can we get there?"

"Bus." Meyrin pointed to the bus stop. "Oh, wait. I only have enough for one person." Auel raised his eyebrows, but didn't reply. When the bus rolled in, he grabbed her hand, ran up the steps to the bus, and dropped in enough money for both of them.

"Hey!" Meyrin protested. Auel shrugged, but couldn't keep his grin down. He sat down and pulled Meyrin down as well, but she fell, and sat on his lap instead.

Meyrin stared into Auel's eyes. Their gaze locked, but then they were interrupted when an old lady across the bus chuckled. "What a cute couple you two are." She commented. Meyrin and Auel both looked away, blushing.

Meyrin turned around in her seat and looked out the window. It was so peaceful. Then she saw a couple together on a bench. They looked so happy together. Then the boy leaned in and kissed the girl. Wait… She knew these people. Stellar and … Shinn! Meyrin looked away, and sat back down properly. She sighed. She used to feel anger when thinking of the two of them. Now she only felt sadness… and longing? That's right. She wished she were like that. Doesn't almost everyone?

Auel glanced over at Meyrin. She had sat back down, facing forward. She looked troubled. "Is something wrong?" he whispered into her ear, his breath warm on her ear. It sent tingles down her back, and she nearly shivered. Meyrin looked at him, and smiled lightly.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." Meyrin looked up at him and studied his face. He was honestly worried about her. And he was nice to her. Maybe he was the guy for her… wait. Vino. And Meer. Meyrin touched her lips. He had kissed her. Accidentally, but still. Meyrin looked down at her hands. She had never been so confused about a guy before. She had heard opposites attract, but she never had actually believed it.

When the bus pulled to an abrupt stop, Auel and Meyrin both jolted forward slightly. Auel noticed it was their stop. "Come on." He said, grabbing Meyrin's hand. They walked off the bus.

Hours Later

Auel plopped down on the couch in the living room, and sighed. "I am so tired."

Meyrin frowned. "Yeah. Not my fault you insisted on chasing me!"

Auel grinned half-heartedly, and turned on the TV. Meyrin smiled a little. _He's lucky. I have to make dinner. Luna's a spaz in the kitchen. _Meyrin felt kind of weird. It felt nice to be with Auel, and cooking dinner for him. Meyrin shook it off. It wasn't as if they were dating. _I liked Shinn, but I'm pretty sure I'm over him now. Do I like Vino? Or Auel? I don't think I've ever been this confused. _

Meyrin sighed, and grabbed a pot and added water. She left it to boil on the stove, than dug in the freezer. There was a frozen chicken breast. Well, why not? A few eggs, maybe some broccoli, with some instant noodles would be a good meal.

Dinner

Auel looked at the food hungrily. "You cook?" he asked, sounding surprised.

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah."

Auel grinned. "Great, I'm starved." Right on cue, his stomach growled loudly. "My mom always just buys take-out.

Meyrin smiled as Auel dug into the food. She walked across the hall to Lunamaria's room and tapped on the door. "Luna, Rey, if you're finished in there, dinner is ready." Instantly, the door popped open, and there stood Rey, clad only in boxers. His lips were redder than they should be. Meyrin smirked. "You know Rey, that's not a very good colour on you. A lighter pink would compliment your features better."

Rey was confused, but he quickly understood, and wiped Luna's lipstick off his mouth. (And you know why ) "Yeah, sure, whatever." He ran to the table, and had to compete with Auel for food. Luna appeared.

"Boys and their food." She sighed. She smiled. "Hey Mey, two guys in a day? You're scoring high."

Meyrin rolled her eyes. "Whatever Looney Tunes." Lunamaria glared at the mention of the embarrassing nickname.

Meyrin grinned. "Come on sis, let's go before all the food is gone!"

10:30

Meyrin yawned. She always woke at six to catch the bus to school. Now she was beat after the long day. She had put in an hour of studying after her tiny dinner (evil Rey and Auel, and then Lunamaria! She would get them back) and then Auel had dragged her over to the TV to watch a few shows with him. Then they had played Battle Ship. Meyrin sunk all his ships. (Mwahahaha, payback for one, two to go!) Then they had gone to Meyrin's room and worked on Auel's History speech together. Now it was 10:31. Meyrin walked out the bathroom. She had taken a shower and changed. Now she was walking around in a _very_ short dress. It was yellow and her favourite.

Meyrin grabbed the blankets on her bed and pulled them back. She got into bed and was just about to sleep when someone tapped her shoulder. "What!" she grumbled.

"Um, the couch is compromised." It was Auel.

Meyrin bolted up. "What?"

"Rey is there. Apparently your sister said at night, not anyone else but her would be occupying her bed. That was a promise she made to your dad before he left, and Rey is grumpy because of it, and I have nowhere to sleep."

Meyrin frowned. "So?"

Auel scowled at her. "Fine. Because of that, you are my bed buddy."

Meyrin's eyes widened in surprise as Auel's warm body, clad only in his boxers and Meyrin's old shirt, got in beside her and snuggled in her covers. But she was too tired to argue. Whatever. It didn't do any harm, right?

The Next Morning

Meyrin's eyes opened slowly. Then she saw a blue blur beside her, snuggled against her. Her eyes shot open. Then when she remembered, she sighed, and got up slowly, wiggling herself gently out of Auel's grasp. He moaned slightly at the loss of warmth. Meyrin glanced at the clock. Yikes.

Later, at School

Meyrin jumped off the bus, and pulled the groggy Auel with her. He mumbled to her to let him sleep. Meyrin stopped, and then slapped his cheek. Auel's head shot up in resentment. "Hey!"

Meyrin giggled. "Got you up."

They walked into the school.

At Bio, they sat together, and were lab partners. At second period, they were in separate classes. At lunch, Meyrin and Auel sat together outside. In gym, they stretched and ran together. And finally, at Math Class, they sat together. But after school was when the drama started. No, neither of them had to work on Fridays. Auel had a game, then a date with Meer. Meyrin had to prepare a place for Vino's dog, and then her date with Vino. The day was hectic. And it got worse.

Meyrin walked to her locker. She had avoided Vino all day. She felt a little awkward about the kiss and their date. She could see him glaring at her and Auel in Biology and Math. Meer had kept giving her the finger in Bio as well. Now was the confrontation. Meyrin felt a tap on her shoulder, and then she came face-to-face with Meer Campbell.

"Well, what do we have here? A brat, geek, and boyfriend stealer. Didn't I tell you me and Auel had a date? Now you go and ruin everything!"

Flashback

Yesterday at the Park

Auel ran after Meyrin, who laughed, and threw more grass in his face. They were having a great time. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. A pair of angry blue eyes glared at them from the shadow of a bench.

End Flashback

"'I've liked this guy forever, but you had to steal him from me! You are such a bitch. I swear, I hate you!"

Meyrin gulped. She was scary. But she was saved. "Leave her alone."

Meer turned around and faced the intruder. "Oh, another freak." She stalked off.

Vino smiled at Meyrin. "Hey. She really hates you, huh?"

Meyrin smiled slightly. "That would be an understatement."

Vino leaned against the locker next to Meyrin's. "So, excited for tonight?" he teased.

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah. I can't wait for Pirate to come over!"

Vino hit her arm lightly. "Hey! What about me?" Meyrin laughed, showing it was a joke. "Well, anyways, I'm excited. Are you heading to the big basketball game?"

Meyrin nodded. "I guess. It must be packed by now. Auel had left right after class to change."

Vino frowned a little at the name of the blue-haired boy. "Yeah. Anyways, wanna go with me?"

Meyrin accepted.

Auel

Auel walked towards the change room after saying bye to Meyrin after bio class. He was headed to the door when someone called his name. He turned around and saw the blonde haired girl again. Stellar.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I know you're in a bit of a rush, but it'll be quick. You like Meyrin, right?"

Auel flushed, and looked around them. There were lots of people, but none of them seemed to hear. "Why?"

Stellar sighed. "You know, Shinn Asuka? She used to have a crush on him, but I'm not sure if she still does. He used to like her too, but not anymore, at least not more than friends. But they're like brother and sister, and he's always been protective of her and me. And he doesn't really like you…" Auel's eyebrows rose at that, and Stellar sighed. "Okay, he hates you. So, if you do start a thing with Meyrin, please don't tell him."

"I understand. Now I've gotta go!" he dashed into the change room.

School Gym

Meyrin and Vino pushed through the crowd in the stands. Meyrin spotted Stellar, waving at her. She climbed over a few people (hehe) She plopped down beside Stellar, and noticed a bored Shinn beside her best friend.

"What's with him? No popcorn stand " She whispered jokingly to her blonde friend.

"Nope. No ketchup in his hot dog." Stellar joked back, pointing to the bare sausage on his bun. The girls giggled, which really annoyed the boys on both sides of them. The two males exchanged glares that meant, 'Girls'.

The game was great. Auel had scored the winning point! Meyrin and Stellar cheered. Auel glanced up in the stands and winked at them. Meyrin couldn't really tell from that far away. But she did see this clearly: Meer ran into Auel's arms, and hugged him in her skimpy blue and yellow outfit. _Figures she would be a cheerleader._ Meyrin thought angrily.

At the Hawke's Apartment

Meyrin opened the door, and once again, sucking noises were heard. _Yuck. They could try to be more secretive._ Meyrin closed the door, and walked to her room. Apparently Luna slipped practice again. Meyrin slipped into shorts and a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen. She noticed a few letters on the table. One was addressed to her and Luna. It was from their father, telling them to be safe, and that he would be back next Friday, not Tuesday. _Well, that leaves more time to clean the house. Rey and Luna left a mess. _

After awhile, a tap was heard. It was Auel. He had his school bag and another bag with him. "Um, these are my clothes." He gestured to the other bag. Meyrin nodded. He settled in her room. Meyrin had done all her work at school. All she had to do was study again. Auel worked at her desk.

About two hours later, at around six, the phone rang. Meyrin grabbed it. Stellar. She clicked the phone on. " Hey."

Stellar sounded excited. "Guess what?" she was so loud, Auel heard her, and turned around, bewildered. Meyrin walked out of the room, and sat on the couch.

"What?"

"I think Auel likes you!"

Meyrin sighed. "I guess."

"You don't sound so happy. What's up?"

Meyrin sighed again (Annoying habit) "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that he and Meer Campbell have a date tonight."

"No freaking way."

"And I have a date with Vino."

"You and Vino are going out?"

"It's just one date. I didn't know it was a date when I agreed, though."

Meyrin heard Stellar gasp. "So, Auel isn't the only one cheating." Stellar reminded. " You two come from totally opposite worlds, but you still have thing in common."

"Like what?" Meyrin asked.

"Like you both live with one parent, you both are top students, you both don't like admitting your feelings, and you're living in the same apartment!"

"How did you know that?"

"Heard Rey say something about a light-blue haired boy sleeping in your room. Anything I should know about that?" Stellar teased.

Meyrin blushed. "Yeah, yeah. We didn't do anything but sleep!"

Stellar laughed. "Well, they do call it "Sleeping Together", you know."

Meyrin blushed further. "Be quiet, Stell."

"Anyways, see ya. Need to finish my math."

"Okay."

They hung up. Meyrin walked back into her room.

Auel looked up at her questioningly. "Who's the hyper girl on the phone?"

Meyrin smiled. "Stellar."

Auel grinned at her. "You know, I talked to her a couple of times. She's nice."

Meyrin nodded." Yeah. Anyways, I forgot to congratulate you on winning the game."

Auel smiled. "Thanks. Too bad it's my last game. At least I only have to work four days a week. Fridays are free!"

"Hah! I work three days a week! No Mondays or Fridays!" Meyrin stuck her tongue out at Auel.

Auel shook his head in defeat. Meyrin smiled, and turned around to pick up her book. Then she heard something move, but before she could turn around, she felt hand around her waist, tickling her. Yes, she was ticklish.

"A-Auel! Sto-op!" Meyrin managed to gasp out between giggles. Auel smirked above her.

"Think of this as payback for all that grass that went down my shirt yesterday!"

Meyrin managed to push him away, but they both fell in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Ouch!" Auel gasped. He pulled out Meyrin's textbook form under him. Meyrin giggled, and picked herself up, but then Auel caught hold of her ankle and pulled her down. Meyrin gasped as she landed on top of the boy lying on the floor.

"Now we are totally even." Auel declared in Meyrin's face. His breath tickled Meyrin's face. Meyrin flushed as she stared back at him.

Auel also noticed how close her face was to his. Her warm breathing was felt on his chin. He looked at her mouth. Her lips were pink. He reached a hand up and brushed his finger along her bottom lip. Meyrin trembled slightly on top of him. At that fateful moment, a tapping sound was heard.

"Hey, two guys in two days. Nearly the same position." Luna was at the door, with Rey behind her, snickering.

Meyrin got up. It sucked to be caught with a guy under you twice in a row by your older sister and her boyfriend. "Hey, I didn't walk in on you guys. And if I did, it would be a lot worse!"

Luna sighed, disregarding the comment. She walked away.

Auel turned to Meyrin. "What does she mean, 'Two guys in two days'?"

Meyrin turned away, blushing. "Nothing."

Auel's jaw clenched. "Meyrin." His voice sounded a bit edgy.

Meyrin sighed. "Okay, yesterday, before you came, Vino was here. We accidentally fell off the bed, and he ended up meeting my mouth with his. It was all an accident."

"On the bed? What were you doing on the bed with him?" Auel's tone was now straight-out infuriated.

"Nothing really. He just hugged me…"

"Oh, so the fact you have a boyfriend is nothing?" Auel stormed out of her room, and went to the front door. Meyrin ran out after him.

"Auel, wait!"

Auel glared. "Save it."

Meyrin glared back. She was starting to get mad too. "What is wrong with you? It's not like it really matters!"

"Oh, a guy kisses you, and it's nothing!" Auel's eyes were enraged.

"What does it mean to you?"

Auel glared. "I guess you wouldn't know." With that, he opened the front door, and slammed it shut.

Meyrin's eyes filled with tears. _What's wrong with him? It's not like I kissed Vino on purpose. Argh! This is all Luna's fault! Her and her big mouth!_ Meyrin ran to her room.

About Two Hours Later

Meyrin was dressed. She wore a pink miniskirt and a black ¾ sleeve shirt. She hardly ever wore skirts. The doorbell rang. Meyrin went to open it. Yup. It was Vino and Pirate. Vino looked nice too, with a button-down shirt and cargos. Pirate was adorable. With such a fierce name, Pirate had an adorable face. A big black spot covered his left eye, thus his name.

"Aw, he is so cute!" Meyrin cooed. She bent down and petted Pirate on the head.

"Thank you, I know I am." Vino joked.

Meyrin looked up grinning. "You look nice too."

Vino smiled. "Same with you."

They set up Pirate's stuff, and then got ready. They took the bus to the theatre. The movie was sold out. Good thing they had passes. As Meyrin walked into the dim theatre, she spotted only two empty seats near the back. She walked through, and discovered Shinn and Stellar were in front of her. Meyrin turned around, and saw Luna and Rey in the back, making out. Wow, everyone was here.

"Well, isn't it a small world? Nice to see you two geeks hitting it off." Meyrin turned to her left at the voice. Beside he person she was sitting with, was Meer. And to top it off, Meyrin looked at the person beside her on the left side. Auel.

He was dressed really nice. A really nice button-down shirt somewhat similar to Vino's but is looked so much better on the blue-haired boy.

Auel's aqua eyes stared back into her indigo orbs. His stare was intensified by the small light of the previews. Meyrin felt herself faltering under his intense gaze.

The movie was due to start soon.

Author's Notes 

Yeah. I know it's almost impossible to finish all our homework in class in high school ( I should know!) Ten-thirty is kinda early to sleep, but she gets up at six… Anyways, yes, Luna cannot cook! The title should really be Quadruple Date (Shinn/Stellar, Vino/Meyrin, Rey/Lunamaria, Auel/Meer) But Triple Date sounds better! P Please Review! I am almost finished! Yay! One more chapter will wrap it up!


	10. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED, and if I don't own Gundam SEED, I obviously don't own Gundam SEED Destiny.

**Author's Notes - **I am such a bad person. I have not updated . Anyways, here it is! Ta-da! The end of probably my most famous story… And it's not even that famous. All conflicts are resolved in this… ick. Anyways, please enjoy, and to fans of **Dreams are Kind, Life is Harsh**, and **Restart**, I hope you will be pleased to know I will now be devoting my attention to those stories. I apparently have lots of time now.

Yes, I have sprained my ankle… again. I did last year as well, and yes, it was in gym. How embarrassing. And, yes, it is throbbing right now. It better be good in a few days (though not likely) I am not going to be able to try out for some sports now… not that I'm any good. P

Final Chapter – The Light at the End of the Tunnel (or in other words, the light from the sun when you exit a dark cinema)

Meyrin turned around to face the large screen. It was just her luck to be sitting with Auel. That was just how her life was. Totally unfair.

Meyrin squished closer to Vino, and she saw Auel stiffen at her action. Serves him right. Meyrin leaned her head on Vino's shoulder. The movie was starting.

Auel

Auel glanced over at Meyrin. Ugh. Was she trying to make him jealous? Well, two could play at that game. He reached over and held Meer's hand. Yuck. It was sweaty and sticky. Oh well. He glanced at Meyrin again with the corner of his eye, and saw her glaring. Perfect.

As a part when the girl fell off the tower came, Meyrin grasped Vino's hand, frightened. Auel saw them and scowled. Meer wasn't easily scared, but she was still clutching on to him like there was no tomorrow. Geez, he didn't have any feeling left in his hand already.

The movie went on like that for quite a while. Not what was happening, cause I'm pretty sure Auel and Meyrin weren't watching the movie at all. I meant the jealousy game. (It's fun, isn't it? I know I've played it before P) Anyways, when the movie came to the part where the main guy saved the main girl, and they were about to kiss, Meer leaned over to Auel.

Auel was too busy looking at Meyrin from the corner of his eye to notice what Meer was doing. Meer leaned in, ready to spring into action. She moved her mouth closer and closer to Auel's and Auel finally saw her, it was too late. He was only able to move slightly to the side, so Meer's sloppy kiss landed on his cheek instead of his mouth.

"Ah!" Auel yelped as he wiped his cheek off. "You're not supposed to kiss me! This was a pity date!"

Meer's eyes widened. She honestly thought Auel was starting to fall for her. Throughout the movie, he had been doing thing like squeezing her hand during scary parts. She didn't know Auel was pretending it was Meyrin's hand. She thought maybe Auel liked her. Apparently not, since she could see Auel's eyes blazing even in the dark theatre.

"I-I thought you liked me! You were holding my hand, and…" Meer started to cry, and when Auel saw her tears, he calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry Meer, but I…"

"You like that red-haired girl, right?" Meer's tears didn't stop.

Auel ran his hand sheepishly through his hair. "Yeah."

Meyrin heard him, and got up. Angry people around the cinema kept telling them to shut up.

"Auel? You… l-like me?" Auel's head nodded sheepishly, and a small blush sparked on his cheeks.

Vino heard this as well. He got up beside Meyrin and stared at her. "But it doesn't matter if he likes you and you don't like him back." He reasoned.

Meyrin's cheeks got pink as well, and she faced Vino. "Actually, that sounds more like you. I'm sorry Vino, but I think… I think I may like him."

Vino looked down. "Then why did you agree to come today? Out of pity?"

Meyrin looked at Vino sadly. "I'm sorry, but you're more of a friend to me."

Vino sighed. Just then, a bright light flashed in all their faces. It was the movie person (okay, I don't know what they're called)

"Excuse me, but you're disturbing people. I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave." She said. Vino, Meyrin, Auel and Meer left the theatre. Outside it, though, they continued their arguments.

"So you like Auel?" Vino asked Meyrin in disbelief.

Meyrin nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I guess I didn't really know it myself either."

Vino turned to Auel. "And you like her too, right?"

Meer and Meyrin stared at Auel too. Auel's face started heating up. "I already said I did." He grumbled, blushing. Meyrin looked down, blushing as well.

Meer poked Auel. "Well, you made your decision. And you lost all of this." Meer pointed to herself. (I think we all know where ) With that said (and done) she left.

Vino sighed, and then looked at Meyrin. "I'm going too." He said quietly. He walked away.

Meyrin felt guilty, but Auel, being a guy, and considering it was Meer, didn't.

"Meyrin?" he asked quietly. She looked up at him. A few tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I feel so bad. He was one of my best friends and I hurt him. He didn't deserve it. He's really nice…" she was interrupted as Auel pulled her to him, and hugged her.

"I know. But… look on the bright side. We're finally together." Meyrin smiled up at him as well. He leaned down a bit, and tilted her head up a little. His lips touched her lightly, and for the first time (and it was about time) they kissed. For real.

After a few seconds, Meyrin broke away, red as a tomato. She smiled at Auel.

"Let's go home." Auel nodded in return.

So, it's true. When two opposites meet, sparks will fly. And if they fly the right way… well, you know.

The End (finally)

**Author's Notes**

I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, this is the end. I feel it sucks a bit, so I may do an epilogue or maybe a small sequel to show you guys how things work out. **I have been thinking for a while about doing a little sequel**, like three chapters tops, but maybe I should just end it and stop dragging it out too much. Anyways, please tell me in your reviews if I should do a sequel. Anyways, tell me if you liked the ending. Oh, and the narrator is obviously me. Please feel free to check out any of my other stories too! ( But I can't guarantee if they're any good. (

Anyways, so review and if you want an epilogue or sequel, please tell me. I have a few ideas… But it depends on you guys.


End file.
